


Our New Life

by thextruth



Series: Our love and life [2]
Category: The X-Files
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Drama & Romance, F/M, Fluff and Angst, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-30
Updated: 2018-09-17
Packaged: 2019-07-04 16:07:44
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 19
Words: 29,307
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15844743
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thextruth/pseuds/thextruth
Summary: What is Mulder was saved by Jeremiah Smith and has the chance to be with Scully during her pregnancy? what if he really wants a life with her? Will things be different at the end?Continuation of Our Kind of Love





	1. A new Life

 

**Hospital Washington Memorial**

**3:45 am**

Sound of a rhythmic heartbeat. Lighting is very dim, fading in and out of black. We see glimpses of a figure moving slowly in a viscous greenish-yellow fluid. The heartbeat speeds up slightly as the light brightens. Either the fluid drains or the figure rises. It is Mulder. His eyes fly open and he gasps as an organic cord is pulled from his throat.

Scully gasps as she wakes up abruptly in the hospital. She catches her breath and lies back down on the bed, her hand resting protectively on her abdomen.

She has been having nightmares every time she closes her eyes, she can only think about Mulder and her unborn child, besides she hates hospitals and even more when Mulder isn't around, this is a terrible situation for her, she sits in the bed trying to calm her nerves, she wants to go home and to work, she need to work, she needs to find Mulder.

 

The doctor come into the room after seeing her through the room window ‘How are you feeling Agent Scully’

She moves a little to a sitting position ‘I'm fine, I just can't sleep’

‘I have the new results of the tests’ she looks at him with evident concern in her eyes ‘It's everything ok?’ He keeps a serious expression making her nervous ‘The baby seems fine, we are just a little worry about your health’

She frowns ‘In what way?’ She starts breathing faster and her expression is full of fear.

 

The doctor realize his mistake and tries to relax his expression ‘Oh no, please don't worry, as a doctor you should be aware that due to your age you can have complications in pregnancy, since it is your first child, therefore you should perform prenatal checkups more frequently, and I hope you don't have to face stressful or dangerous situations that put your life or the baby's in danger, we know that the FBI can be a dangerous place for you at the moment’

 

She nods and sighs breathing normally again, she can't leave the FBI, she just can't ‘I know what you mean but I really need to find my partner as soon as possible’

He looks at her with what seems to be understanding ‘I heard about it, I'm sorry, you can go to work normally just slow down a little’

She clench her jaw and nods ‘Ok, thank you Doctor’

He half smiles and walks towards the door ‘Now please try to rest, I will check you again before you leave’

She lies down again and thinks about her possibilities, of course she wants to take care of her baby, after all it is a miracle, their miracle. But she must look for Mulder, she must do everything in her power so that both of them are safe, she feels that all her energy is being drained by worry and fatigue, her heavy eyes begin to close and finally no nightmare comes to hunt her.

 

 

**FBI Headquarters**

**Next Day**

**10:45 am**

 

Scully and Skinner enter the Bullpen, the Agent Crane, comes over to them ‘Assistant Director, you can come on back with me. Agent Scully the Agent Doggett is waiting for you’

She turns around and see the man, he must be forty something, and is looking straight to her, she walks towards him with confidence, she has him already, he offers her a hand to shake it and introduce himself ‘Agent Scully, my name is John Doggett’

She give him an unpleasant look ‘I know who you are, Kersh's task force leader, let me just tell you this is not the way to look for Mulder’

He raise his eyebrows with surprise, she has attitude ‘Nice to meet you too Agent Scully, and if this is not the way, then tell me how’

She remain silent looking at him with a raised eyebrow ad pursed lips, she's not making it easy for him, but he's not intimidated ‘What's your theory Agent Scully?’

She crosses her arms over her chest ‘What do you want to get on me, Agent Doggett? What is it you hope to find?’

He frowns not understanding her question ‘I'm just trying to find Mulder’

She looks more angry every minute ‘You wouldn't know where to look’ He half smiles thinking the situation is funny, she won't help him at all, he looks at the file in the table and remembers all he read about Mulder and his theories, and he presumes she thinks the same way ‘I know the answer, Agent Scully’ She frowns a little bit raising her eyebrow again ‘I don't even know the question’

He gives a step closer to her ‘What happened to Mulder? I know what you're gonna say or not because you think I'm the big bad wolf. Do you really believe it?’

She knows where he's going and she can't follow his game ‘You think by talking in circles, I'm just going to get dizzy and..and blurt it out.. this so-called answer?’ he half laughs pissing her off ‘That he was abducted by aliens?’ She looks at him defiant ‘You said it. I didn't’

He can't believe her words ‘I guess I just find it hard to swallow that a scientist, a serious person, could buy that. Ever see an alien, Agent Scully?’ now he's mocking her, she gives a step closer too lowering her voice ‘You want me to go on record? I will go on record to say this; that I have seen things that I cannot explain. I have observed phenomena that I cannot deny. And that as a scientist and a serious person it is a badge of honor not to dismiss these things because someone thinks they're B.S.’ her last words come out in a high tone calling some agents attention

‘So you think he was abducted?’

She looks away getting nervous, she is doing exactly what she told Skinner not to do, she swallows trying to calm down and not feel dizzy, the only way to help Mulder is staying inside the FBI. He sees her doubts and looks around making the agents look away again and talks again in a conciliant way ‘Look, I'm just trying to find him’

She looks at him again with anger ‘And what are you doing? Have you found anything?’

He turns to get some files from his desk ‘I found these in his desk. Car rental receipts on Agent Mulder's Visa. Four consecutive weekends in May. Same mileage each trip - 370 miles, 375 miles... where was he going?’

She looks at the paper a little lost, she is feeling sick and looks back at him without understand ‘I don't know’

He put the files down a little disappointed ‘Maybe you really didn't know your partner’

She feels her blood bowling in her veins ‘You’ve no right to say anything about me or Mulder’ she says raising her voice, the whole room looks at them and he frowns, she swallows trying to remain calm but she feels a dizziness invading her so she turns around and leaves the office trying to breath so she doesn't throw up right there, Skinner comes out behind her and sees her almost running towards the bathroom.

 

She walks out of there after a couple of minutes all pale, he looks at her with concerne and holds her arm ‘Dana, are you alright?’

She nods closing her eyes ‘I just need to relax a little’ she says trying to pull away from his touch ‘I told you to take the day off, I will take you home right now’

She looks at him with impatience, she doesn't like to be patronize ‘I'm pregnant, not sick, this will happen very often now, I just need to get use to it’ she walks away from him and sits in a chair nearby, she looks at him again and he's still giving her a concerned look ‘I'm fine Walter, really…’

He nods and sits next to her, some people in the corridor look at them in a weird way, he just ignore them and speaks ‘What did he say?’

She kicks her upper lip and strokes her head ‘He is just like Kersh, they don't know Mulder, they know nothing about the X files… This is so wrong’

 

He knows it is but they can't fight against the bureau ‘Did he find anything?’

She looks at the floor and leans forward supporting herself with the hands on both sides of the chair, he waits for her to talk, he knows what she's feeling and how she's struggling ‘He show me some car rental receipts, but I wasn't paying attention... He dared to say I didn't know Mulder’

She said the last line with a trembling voice.

He frowns seeing how vulnerable she is ‘You have to calm down, as you said we will find him, and if we have to do it alone, then we will’

 

She looks at him frowning and nods, she feels exhausted already ‘I wanna go home, I need to rest, you were right, I should have listened to you’ He looks at her with concern again ‘Do you need a ride?’ She stands up and he does the same 'No, I will be fine’ he nods and she walks towards the elevator, he gaze her till she's gone, Doggett is at the door looking at Skinner with a suspicion expression and gets inside before he can see him.

 

 

**Scully's apartment**

**7:12 pm**

 

Scully is sitting at her computer. She is running a check on Doggett's FBI file. While reading, she suddenly feels uncomfortable, she takes off her glasses and runs to the bathroom.

As she throws up in the toilet, she starts to cry again, that infuriates her, she is not used to not knowing how to deal with her emotions, but she can't help it. When it ends she goes to the sink, wets the washcloth and wipes her face and lips. She looks at herself in the mirror, she looks terrible, she needs some rest and someone to talk, she walks to the living room and dial a phone number.

An answering machine picks up _‘Hi, this is Margaret Scully. Please leave a message’_

Scully speaks after the tone ‘Mom, it's Dana. I, uh... I'm sorry I haven't called you in a while. I've been busy with work and, um, with something ... else that I should probably tell you about in person. I mean, I don't even know if you're in town or if you're checking your messages’ her voice cracks, she is about to cry ‘But, um... but I really need to see you and talk to you. There's a lot of stuff that's going on with me right now and, um... and I just really need to talk’ She is about to say more, but hears a click on the line ‘Mom?’

Another click. Scully hangs up almost crying, her mom has the right to be upset, but she is feeling lonely and in need of her, she takes her keys and a coat and walks out of her building

 

**Mulder's Apartment**

**8:42 pm**

 

Scully enters Mulder's apartment. As she passes the bedroom door, she notices one of Mulder's blue dress shirts lying on the unmade bed. She picks it up and lies down on the bed, cradling the shirt in her arms. Her eyes drift closed, she can't control her tears, his scent is still on it, she feels hopeless, completely lost and alone, she needs him, now more than ever, she needs to feel his strong arms holding her, his full lips kissing hers, she misses him, she is used to him now, she really loves him, more tears wet his shirt.

 

What can she do to find him? He must be alive, he has to, he needs to know, he will be happy indeed, she puts her hand over her abdomen, she can't feel anything yet, but there's life inside her, how? She doesn't know but is there, and is hers and Mulder's, she smiles, a sad smile full of tears, a sob bursts on her lips, she feels tired, drained, empty, her body shakes and new dizziness invades her, but she breathes deeply to control it, she manage to relax a little and slowly fall asleep.


	2. A new partner

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Meeting the Agent Doggett

**FBI Headquarters**

**8:35 am**

 

She enters the bullpen again, it's  full of agents coming and going in all directions, she  looks around and see Skinner, they are interrogating him again, she goes closer to hear the conversation ‘You think I came in here last night using Agent Mulder's pass-card?’

Agent Crane look at both of them ‘You were the last person to see Mulder. You and Agent Scully’

Another Agent whispers in Doggett's ear. Two Technicians wheel in a large object in a crate and begin opening it. Scully walks towards Doggett and speaks in a low voice ‘Skinner is telling the truth’

He half looks at her while watching the men work on the package ‘I believe him. That still doesn't tell us who used Mulder's card to get in there’ She moves a little to look at him straight ‘You think it was Mulder?’ He focuses his attention on her ‘I showed you those car rental receipts. Well, now I find Agent Mulder's Visa was used two days ago in Raleigh, North Carolina’

She frowns confused ‘Two days ago? By who? For what?’ she's putting attention now, not like the last time, he seems willing to talk ‘Flowers. Automatic debit to a mortuary there’

She realizes with relief the meaning of his words ‘Mulder's mother is buried in Raleigh. That's the reason he was going every weekend’ He nods at her ‘It's one reason’ and then looks at the crate now open revealing a large tombstone with the heading "MULDER." under the heading:

William Mulder 1936-1995

Tena Mulder 1941-2000

Samantha Mulder 1964-1977

At the very bottom is a freshly carved "FOX MULDER, 1961-2000.

Scully stares at the stone in shock feeling unable to breath, her knees feels like jelly so she sits in a chair next to the table where they put the tombstone, Doggett looks at her with concerne, she seems too affected for all the things related to Mulder, she covers her mouth with her hand and keeps watching Mulder's name. Skinner comes near her putting his hand on her shoulder, she looks at him in disbelief and close her eyes, he sits next to her and they speak quietly ‘I don't know what to think’ he looks at her with concerned eyes ‘I don't believe it, Dana. It just doesn't make any sense to me’

 

Doggett comes closer to Scully and Skinner bringing with him some new evidence ‘Maybe you can help me out here, Agent Scully’ She turns her head towards him ‘What is it?’ he hands her the file ‘Agent Mulder's medical records- recent stuff, over the last year. Did you know about a medical condition? Either of you?’ Skinner frowns without understand ‘No’

 

‘A year ago, Agent Mulder was hospitalized. Ring a bell? Something to do with his brain?’ Scully keeps reading the file and speaks ‘His temporal lobe’ Doggett goes on ‘An undiagnosable condition, it says. Irregular brain activity’ 

Skinner is now worried ‘All right, but he recovered. There was a full recovery’ he says with doubts, Doggett interrupts him ‘Was there?’ Skinner gets closer to Scully and speaks ‘You know Mulder; he would've told us if there was anything’ She half looks at him swallowing, Doggett interrupts again ‘Would he? Would he tell you about this? About his headstone?’ He says pointing to the object on the table

 

Scully's face is full of disbelief ‘Mulder was dying’ she says softly ‘What?’ Skinner says with concern ‘It's all right here. For a year, he was going to doctors. There's a clear record of his decline’ she says feeling a sharp pain on her chest, Doggett looks to both of them with questioning eyes ‘How well did you really know him? How far would Mulder go?’ Scully turns her head to him putting the file on the table ‘How far would he go for what?’

‘The truth- his truth. Whatever it was he was trying to prove, how bad did he need to prove it?’ she speaks low again ‘It was his whole life’ it really was and she knows it, she has been there, following him all the time, trying to chase a truth that was never revealed to him, Skinner looks at her and then to Doggett ‘What are you trying to say?’

Doggett continues his theory ‘That Agent Mulder found himself in a place none of us want to go. Life-threatened, work-threatened, and all for naught. Nothing proven. The effort in vain. No mark left. Unless he rolled the dice, took one big last chance to make it’ Scully can't accept that, Mulder would never do that ‘You think that Mulder was here? That he broke in to steal those files?’ she says raining her eyebrows ‘He is gathering information’ she feels like laughing, but is Skinner who speaks ‘To what? To prove it?’ Doggett nods ‘Or cover it up. Create doubt’ he stops thinking about it and then goes on confidently ‘I get Mulder, I get him. I understand obsession, believe me. But the question is: how far would he go? I mean, so far as to stage his own disappearance?’

 

Skinner turns toward Scully and speaks defiantly ‘I know what I saw. I not going to sit here and listen to this. I watched it happen’ he gets up and stands in front of Doggett, Scully rests her hand subtly on Skinner's jacket, he looks at her relaxing a little and remembering her warnings, he looks to Doggett again and leaves the room  ‘What was that?’ Doggett asks frowning, she sighs standing up ‘You won't believe it anyway’ he raise his eyebrows in disbelief ‘He believes in aliens too?’ She close her eyes shaking her head ‘Please don't report that’ Doggett looks down feeling defeated ‘I won't, it doesn't help me find Mulder’

She walks towards the door tired of the situation

‘Agent Scully!’ Doggett says forcing her to turn around and look at him, he looks worried and she raises an eyebrow trying not to look very miserable ‘I'm sorry, I know this must be really hard for you, I will do everything I can to find him’ She nods and turns around again leaving the room while holding her tears.

 

**Arizona Desert**

 

Scully gasps and jerks awake and reacts as if something is hurting her midsection. She gets her breathing under control aware of Skinner's presence. He is driving the SUV along a desert road ‘Are you feeling any better?’ he asks with evident concern, she sighs looking away ‘A little’ she’s been feeling very dizzy and throwing up everything she eats making the trip very difficult, ‘Is there anything I can do?’ he asks with insistence, she looks at him tilting her head ‘Don't worry Walter, I’m fine’ she says trying to reassure him ‘No, I am worried, you need to take care of yourself, coming here was a bad idea, I'm sorry’ she sighs and looks away through the window ‘No, I have to find him’ her voice cracks a little ‘I … I can't take the chance that I'm never going to see him again’ he tries to see her but she has her face turned away from him ‘Mulder could just come walking out of the dark- we don't know’ she closes her eyes recovering her composure and turns to look at him again determined ‘Look... we've got one last chance here waiting for us out there in the desert... Gibson Praise. It may just be who gets to him first’

 

He stays quiet while she calms down again, there's a gas station ahead and he parks ‘Want anything?’ he asks her hoping she might wanna eat something ‘Just water, thank you’ she says without looking at him, he tries to reply but decides is not a good idea, so he walks inside the station market while Scully remains looking out into the desert. She intently studies a transparent mirage-like disturbance near a cliff. Her heart beat faster, she can feel they're close to Mulder but she can’t see anything. Skinner gets back into the car ‘and gives her a bottle of water there's a school 20 minutes from here’

 

When they finally arrive at the school, Doggett is already there, she is surprised, how the hell he got there first? The bad news is Gibson is not there so they begin another manhunt for the boy. Scully stays outside with one hand on her back and the other one covering her eyes of the sun, a little girl come out of the school and ride her bike away from the place, Scully calls Skinner and they both follow the girl in the truck, she tells him to wait while she walks the last meters alone, she uncovers a sand covered wooden trapdoor with a rope and gets inside, and there he is Gibson Praise.

 

‘Gibson, what are you doing here?’ she says looking at the two children ‘They are coming for me like they came for Mulder’ she says a little nervous, she looks at him and remain quiet, she doesn't know what to say, but he can read her mind ‘He's here’ he says looking straight into her eyes, she shivers ‘Who is here?’ she asks anxiously for an answer ‘Mulder, he is very close now’ she frowns and swallows her nerves ‘What are you talking about?’ he lowers his voice ‘You are so close now’ 

She looks at him frowning, then she notes he is injured, she feels his forehead with her hand and check his wound ‘You have an infection, I need to take you to the hospital’ he looks nervously shaking his head ‘They will come for me’ she says opening his eyes with terror ‘I'm going to protect you’ he looks at her suspiciously ‘You said that once before’ Scully looks at him with fear remembering what happened that last time, he failed him and it might happen again, she looks away and goes out to call Skinner

 

When he sees her approaching he gets down of the car and walks towards her ‘What's going on?’ she is sweating profusely and breathing faster ‘I find him, you need to take him to the hospital’ he frowns worried about her ‘What about you?’

She doesn't answer and walks away, he looks at her with despair knowing that he can’t do anything to change her mind, so he decides to go for the boy, the little girl follows him while Scully stays in the desert just carrying a flashlight, it's getting late and she need to find Mulder, she puts a hand on her abdomen trying to get strength from her unborn child, she walks without direction in the dessert calling his name.

 

About an hour later an helicopter comes to find her. Doggett gets out and walks in her direction. She is bummed, to say the least but still defiant ‘For someone who claims he's not following me, you sure have a knack’ he half smile at her ‘Hey, you're where the action is’ she squints her eyes looking at him ‘What does that tell you? That I'm crazy or that I'm right?’ he wrinkles his eyebrows to answer ‘Wandering around in the desert in the dead of night, you call it’ she bites the inside of her cheek losing patience again ‘You say you want to find Mulder but you won't do what it takes. You're afraid that I'm right’ she will never agree with him, he doesn’t understand how he can be so stubborn ‘I'm not afraid of anything. Except that maybe Mulder's got even you believing in this crap now’ She looks at him rolling her eyes and walking away from him ‘You knew where the kid was and you wouldn't tell me, why?’ she looks around opening her arms ‘What kid? I don't see any kid’ he shakes his head in disbelief ‘You're lying to me again! Assistant Director Skinner took him from here to the hospital’  She steps closer to him defiant ‘How do you know that?...Your men... where following us?’ he stays quiet, she sighs and begins walking back toward the helicopter. 

Doggett runs after her ‘Hey, where you going? Agent Scully, where you going?’ she stops and turns around ‘Your men are at the hospital?’ he nods ‘They got it controlled. Nobody goes in or out of that building without them knowing about it’ she can’t believe his words ‘How do you know that they're your men?’ he frowns without understand ‘What are you talking about?’ she looks at the floor thinking how say this to him ‘We came here looking for the boy, someone get inside the FBI, and it wasn't Mulder, it can be something else’ he is still lost ‘What?’ she sighs but decides that if he wants the truth, she will tell him ‘Something that looks like a man but can transform into another man’ he still does not understand ‘I'm not following you’ she tilts her head putting her hands on her waist ‘You don't want to know’ but he needs to understand, he is really lost ‘What the hell is it?’ she turns around walking towards the helicopter again ‘Hey, don't turn your back on me’ She stops and turns back to him again pursing her lips, he asks again trying to be reasonable ‘I'm asking you a legitimate question’ she lick her lips and looks at him with a serious expression ‘He's alien… a bounty hunter’

  
  


**Hospital**

Scully is pointing her gun to “Skinner”, she sees Gibson through a window. He sees her and violently shakes his head. As she is about to react, "Skinner" grabs her around the throat and flings her across the room where she crashes into a glass wall, she feels a terrible pain through her back and low abdomen. Gibson runs trying to get away and distract him long enough for Scully to grab her gun, she shoot him through the throat and falls to the ground breathing heavily and holding her abdomen while tears start falling down her cheeks.

 

Out in the hall, Doggett and his agents are approaching her location ‘Agent Scully!’ "Skinner" has fallen to the ground and is beginning to morphed into the Alien Bounty Hunter as green fluid bubbles through the bullet wound and dissolving into toxic green fluid. Doggett gets in and he first looks at Scully who is laying in the floor and crying, then at the nasty green fluid at his feet ‘An agent needs help!’ he says screaming for help then he runs towards Scully and lifts her into his arms, resting her against his leg. She keeps crying and embarrassed covers her eyes. He yells again out the door ‘I said an agent needs help!’

  
  


**Next Day**

 

She wakes up in a hospital bed with bruises in her face, a get-well card with rainbows and butterflies is placed in her hand. She looks at the card, then at Doggett sitting next to her ‘My dad always said it's not who wins or loses... it's who takes the worst beating that counts’ she raises an eyebrow ‘That supposed to cheer me up?’ he half smile embarrassed ‘I thought so. But then I never did get to see your opponent’ she folds the card and sighs ‘And you never will. You still don't believe me’ he looks away trying to change the subject ‘What I don't believe is how long they're keeping you here’ she swallows nervously looking at the card in her hands ‘Oh, it's just some things they have to check out... make sure of’ he looks at her with what seems concern ‘but everything is alright’ , ‘yes’ she answers awkwardly ‘Why you didn't tell me?’ she looks at him cautiously ‘What?’ he looks at her and then at her ‘About... your pregnancy’ she frowns with distrust ‘How do you know?’ he tries to make her trust him ‘What I told you about lies? You put both your lives in danger’ she looks at him angrily and repeats impatiently ‘How do you know?’

He tries to say his next words carefully because he knows she won’t like it ‘Turns out I'm your new partner in the X files, so I received the information’ She looks at him with an uncomfortable look, this is definitely bad news for her and Mulder, are they thinking he is death already? Will they stop searching for him? ‘Hey I know what you're thinking but isn't like that’ she raises an eyebrow and purses her lips ‘And what is that?’ , ‘Whatever you and I may differ on, I'll find him, Agent Scully’ she stares at him unsure of his words, he looks at her with sympathy and leaves the room making a gesture with the head. 

She remains looking at the door, a new partner when Mulder is still out there, she knows that for sure. She feels new tears threatening with come out so she closes her eyes and breaths. But there is again that Mulder's image, she opens her eyes gasping and putting her hand on her abdomen. She will find him, she has to.


	3. A new hope

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> They find news, probably about Mulder

**One month later**

**X Files office.**

Doggett is alone. He opens Mulder's desk drawer and takes out the "Fox Mulder" nameplate and contemplates it. He quickly puts it away again when he hears someone coming down the hall. Scully enters, she seems a little breathless ‘Hi’ she simply says ‘Hi’ he replies unsure of what’s coming next ‘You said on the phone you'd received something urgent’ she says raising her eyebrows ‘You're right, I did. And I think it's really important you got right down here, Agent Scully. Thanks’ she looks at him nervous ‘You’re going to tell me what it is?’ he seems stiff and unable to speak ‘I passed it on to A.D. Skinner. I'd like for him to tell you’

...

Skinner peering out of the blinds in his Assistant's office. He sees Scully and Doggett coming down the hall ‘Here they are’| his assistant look at him with questioning eyes ‘Do you need me to ask Agent Scully about her travel plans?’ he looks at them and then to her ‘No. She'll be flying with us’ They enter the office waiting room. Scully steps toward him, Skinner is dreading the coming conversation and case ‘What? What is it?’ she asks seeing the strange expression of all ‘Let's go into my office’ he says lowering his voice. Scully leads the three of them into Skinner's office and he closes the door. She is losing her patient, this is some kind of torture for her ‘Alright, what's going on here?’ both man share glances and Skinner speaks ‘A report came in last night from Montana. About a UFO encounter’ Doggett looks nervous ‘What kind of encounter?’ she asks ‘A young man chased a bright object flying low across the sky. Tracked it all the way to a big field where the UFO disappeared … but where he claimed he saw an alien’ Scully is clearly losing her patience ‘Assistant Director, I've got drawers full of reports that begin just like that. Are you going to tell me what's so important about this case?’ Doggett looks at Skinner as forcing him to tell the story faster ‘Young man's named Richie Szalay. UFO nut from Bellefleur, Oregon. You and Agent Mulder met him out there last spring’ Scully finally realize what they’re talking about ad her voice breaks ‘Are you trying to tell me this has something to do with Mulder?’ Doggett see her sad expression and frowns ‘He's trying to tell you that it might’ her lower lip trembles thinking that this is the closest opportunity you have to find Mulder, Skinner continues ‘Richie Szalay didn't find an alien last night. He found a woman. A woman whose name you will remember, Teresa Hoese’ she looks at him and nods ‘Teresa Hoese was the young mother who was abducted the night before Agent Mulder was’ he nods too ‘And who was returned last night’ she opens her mouth and raise her eyebrows ‘Returned?’ she question with fear of the answer ‘Hanging onto life by a thread’

 

**Helena, Montana**

**Scully's hotel room**

**3:20 am**

 

Mulder is lying on the same chair. Blood drips from his impaled wrists and feet. Each side of his face is held in three clamps. He is unconscious and very pale.

Scully wakes up, gasping and again puts her hand on her lower abdomen protecting her unborn child, she is sixteen weeks now and her belly is starting to show, she has always been thin so it can be easily hidden. The nightmares has became part of her everyday but this time she is nervous, they abductees are coming back really injured or death, she starts to shake just thinking about it.

There’s a knock at Skinner’s door, he opens and finds Scully shivering in the doorway ‘What if he's dead?’ she tells weakly. He doesn't know what to say, she is embarrassed and looks at the floor searching for her next words ‘I'm sorry. I just had a bad dream’ he feels cold and squints his sleepy eyes ‘Let me get some clothes on’ she nods as he closes the door. 

She walks to the parking lot and looks at the stars, they are bright tonight, she starts to cry thinking about Mulder, he joins her after a few minutes ‘I once had a talk with Mulder about starlight. How it's billions of years old’ He looks up with her, not knowing what to say ‘Stars that are now long dead whose light is still traveling through time. It won't die, that light… Maybe that's the only thing that never does. He said that's where souls reside. I hope he's right’ She stays quiet and he puts his arm around her shoulders ‘If you're trying to prepare yourself I want you to stop. Nothing says that we're going to stumble over him in some field. Nothing says he won't be fine’ she nods, then her face falls and she turns into his chest and sobs quietly. He holds her and stokes her hair gently. She keeps crying for a while totally hopeless, she needs him so bad, she can't even sleep, her whole life is becoming a nightmare, after a few minutes she managed to calm down and pulls away from him ‘I'm sorry Walter’ he shakes his head ‘It's ok’ she cleans her face with her hands and breath deeply, he looks and focus his attention on her belly, it’s beginning to be visible, not for everybody but for the ones who really know her ‘How are you feeling? I knew this could be hard for you’ she looks down following his gaze ‘We are fine’ she says covering herself with her coat, he shuffles nervously and looks away ‘Go inside, is really cold out here’ she nods and walks away with a sad expression, he follows her with his gaze until she gets in the room.

 

**Hospital**

**Later that day**

 

Scully walks down the hospital corridor and sees Monica Reyes checking Teresa Hoese’s x-rays inside a room, she doesn’t understand why Doggett bring her to investigate this particular case, he knows about their beliefs, they have talked about this many times during the last month, why is he suddenly taking another route, Monica see her staring at her and smiles ‘Agent Scully, how are you feeling?’ Scully gasps seeing that she was staring at her without realizing ‘I’m fine, why do you ask?’ Monica keep looking at the x-rays and speaks ‘Well, since this case is personal to you and given the seriousness of the injuries, I was wondering how you are feeling’ Scully raise an eyebrow and crosses her arms over her chest, Monica half smiles ‘Excuse me, I did not want to be intrusive, it's just that this is the way I know people better and you seem very affected’ Scully lowers her guard a bit and sighs with resignation ‘I’m ok, I think we're close to something, I just hope it's like I hope’ Monica smiles sympathetically and just as Skinner notices the small swelling in her belly ‘I hope you find him alive’ it’s all she says before walking out of the room

  
  


**Ranch compound of buildings.**

**Next day**

**6:08 am**

 

‘How is he?’ Absalom asks to Jeremiah, he is wiping the brow of the bedridden Fox Mulder ‘We were almost too late’ he says placing his hand on Mulder's forehead. Absalom looks on in awe, when he removes his hand the scars on his cheeks and eyes, and the rest of his body, fade. Jeremiah looks at Absalom who smiles through his tears.


	4. A new start

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Mulder and Scully see each other again

**Outside the farm compound.**

**5:54 pm**

 

Jeremiah arrives in the truck and comes up to a group of people getting soup from a common pot over an outdoor fire ‘Get everyone inside’ he yells, Absalom comes closer with a concerned expression ‘What? What is it?’, ‘They're coming’ it’s all he says walking inside ‘Who? Who's coming?’ he asks walking behind him ‘You can't let them find him’ Federal Agents move in through the field and get into the farm compound lightning the place with flashlights ‘Federal Agents! Nobody move! Move! Go on! Move! Move! On the ground now! FBI! Don't move!’ Reyes walks ahead and gets inside ‘Please don't panic. You are in no danger if you stay calm and where we can see you’ Scully enters an area that is draped in plastic sheets and she stops moving when she sees him, completely healed, blinking in the bright searchlights ‘Mulder!’

 

She stops breathing for a moment unable to believe what her eyes see, suddenly she feels very dizzy and begins to stagger losing consciousness, he manages to stand up and hold her before she falls to the ground, he still doesn't understand what is happening around him but he recognizes her, she is his Scully, he looks at her face with concern and calls for help, Skinner arrives to where they are and remains paralyzed ‘Mulder, but how?’ there is no time for questions, he just need him to help her ‘Scully needs help Walter’ he says almost yelling, Skinner goes out running and asks other agents to go and help Agent Scully, Mulder holds her looking her up and down, his eyes stop in her belly, he feels a knot in his stomach and strokes her hair with worry, she is pregnant, how is it possible? The in vitro didn't work. 

 

His thoughts are interrupted by the Agent Doggett and other agents who come with a stretcher to help Scully. He stands up and looks around confused, Skinner comes again and takes Mulder to another room demanding an explanation, he tells him what he remembers and goes out looking for Jeremiah, Skinner follows him. Doggett is outside waiting for him with all the detainees, Mulder calls a man aside and takes him for questioning. Jeremiah shows him his true face ‘You're going to expose me. You're putting people in danger, abductees all over the country..’ Mulder interrupts him ‘Why? How?’, ‘You must protect me’ it’s all he says, Reyes comes in and Jeremiah changes his shape again ‘You better come with us Agent Mulder’ he looks at her with concern ‘Is it Scully?’ she nods ‘She is asking for you’

 

While they go out of the building, a brightly lit object over the compound, glass shatters and everybody screams, Mulder runs back to the room where Jeremiah was, the light disappears before he can open the door, but Jeremiah is gone. His room is empty. Monica looks around in shock but not Mulder, he is mad, he was healed by that man and now he is gone, taken by the same who took him. The answers got out of his hands once again.

 

**Hospital**

**7:48 pm**

 

Skinner and Doggett are outside her room, Mulder gets inside without look at them, he just needs to see her and know she is alright.

She is sitting on the bed with her hands on her abdomen, she looks out with an anguish face, when she feels the door open she turns to look and when she sees him, her eyes light up and a smile is drawn on her lips, he walks slowly towards her with a smile, he doesn't know what to tell her, but she is so beautiful, she is glowing.

Tears begin to fall down her cheeks and wet her lips, he approaches and sits on the bed hugging her, she cries in his chest, a convulsive and uncontrollable cry, he caresses her hair and her back trying to calm her down, she clings tightly to his shirt, feeling that if she releases it, she will lose him forever ‘Shhh Scully, everything's fine, I'm here and you're not going to lose me again’ she sobs hearing his words ‘When I saw you... I thought I was going crazy’ she says with a broken voice ‘I felt the same’

He pushes her away a bit and kisses her forehead, she smiles in tears and he kisses her on the lips, those lips that he missed so much, he is also crying with happiness, their foreheads come together and they both look down, that's when he look nervously into her eyes and she reads his question ‘It's yours’ she says smiling. His face is a mix of shock, surprise and happiness, he hugs her tight again smiling, she laughs, a nervous laugh full of happiness ‘But how?’ he says in a low voice close to her ear, she pulls away frowning and smiling ‘I don't know Mulder, I have as many questions as you do, but right now it doesn't matter, I just know this is our miracle and I'm taking care of it’

He looks down at her slightly swollen belly and puts a hand upon it, he smiles widely and she does the same, their hearts almost explode with happiness, they are finally together again, it’s a miracle, a true miracle, she isn't able to stop crying, he looks at her and smiles again ‘It seems that someone isn't longer able to control her emotions’ she laughs punching his arm ‘Shut up Mulder!’ he kisses her again, this time with more strength, he needs her, he feels like a new person, he is alive and he has a family, a family with Scully, it's incredible and wonderful.

 

A knock at the door breaks the spell, he stands up from the bed and sits on the chair next to the bed holding her hand, she invites whoever is knocking to come in ‘Agent Scully, how are you feeling?’ Scully looks at his boss with a wide smile ‘I'm fine sir, thank you, they are running some tests trying to rule ‘I'm very glad you're back Mulder, I feel so guilty after your disappearance’ Mulder frowns and half smiles ‘It wasn’t your fault Walter, thanks for taking care of Scully’ he nods awkwardly and walks toward the door ‘I will inform Agent Doggett and Agent Reyes that you’re both alright’ he says closing the door behind him. Mulder turns around again looking at Scully, she is looking at him with those big blue eyes full of happiness ‘Scully, is the baby ok? I mean, have you had any complications?’ she sighs and puts her free hand on her belly ‘I.. uh.. Well Mulder, I'm not a little girl which means I can have a difficult pregnancy, some things have happened while I've been looking for you, nothing severe, but I had some small pains and little bleeding due to that event, but now I'm fine’ he feels guilty and looks down at the ground letting go of her hand, she looks at him frowning, he continues to look at the floor so she sits on the edge of the bed holding his hands ‘Mulder, that was not your fault’ he speaks still looking at the floor ‘it was, I promised that I wouldn’t do anything stupid and I did’ she caresses his cheek with her hand trying to make him feel better ‘Mulder, thanks to that decision you're here and you're healthy, just like Teresa and all the others who were cured. Why you didn't tell me?’  he looks up at her with tears falling down his cheeks, she frowns and wipe his tears with one of her hands ‘I was mad Scully, after all we have been through I was losing you again, it wasn't fair, I didn't want to worry you, we were starting this, this that we have now, and I was losing it at the same time, I tried everything without hope’ she feels tears form in her eyes and swallows to stop them ‘I saw your tombstone, it was the worst feeling in my life, imagine you dead… I just wish you had told me, I would have tried to help you’ he holds her hand and kiss it ‘I know, I'm sorry Scully, I really do… But all that doesn't matter now Scully, it’s over, everything is over’ he says with sadness ‘What do you mean?’

He puts a hand on her knee and kiss her forehead ‘It doesn’t matter Scully, there’s only one truth that matters now, you are my truth, you and the baby’ she smiles but suddenly feels sick and starts to breathe heavily ‘Scully? What's wrong?’ before he can say another word she runs to the bathroom, he follows her even when she tries to push him away, she kneels next to the toilet and vomits everything she had eaten, he holds her hair and caresses her back ‘Everything's fine, I'm here’ she push him away with one of her hands ‘Mulder get out of here’ he half smiles realizing that she doesn’t want him to see her like this ‘No Scully, we're in this together’ 

 

She breathes heavily, empties the toilet and sits on the floor, he sits next to her passing her a wet towel, she moistens her forehead and cleans her lips, then he helps her stand up and she rinses her mouth. He hugs her from behind putting his hands on her belly, she smiles putting her hands upon his, they both look at each other in the mirror ‘Did you know you're more beautiful than ever?’ she turns her eyes and looks at him raising an eyebrow ‘Are you friggin kidding me?’ he laughs and kiss her hair ‘Yes you are, our baby makes you more beautiful, if that is even possible’ she smiles closing her eyes and lying her head on his chest ‘Now everything will be better, you’ll see’ she sighs ‘I prayed a lot, and my prayers had been answered’ he caresses her belly and looks down ‘In more than one way’ she looks down too smiling ‘Yeah’ he kiss her cheek smiling ‘Keep praying missy, you're god is listening’

 

The doctor discharge her the next day and they go home together. With the events of the last few hours Mulder hasn’t had time to think about himself, about what happened to him, his abduction and his healing, the only thing that matters for him now is Scully and his child, every time he thinks about it he feels like floating. that baby in her belly is his and hers, it’s incredible and at the same time wonderful, he never thought he could become a father but when Scully proposed him to be her donor he didn’t hesitate for a second, Scully is his soul mate and he wants to spend the rest of his life by her side, and the fact that they can form a family is an unexpected and perfect bonus.

 

She looks at him and notices that he is distracted, but his expression is one of joy, she holds his hand and he turns his gaze towards her ‘A penny for your thoughts’ he smiles and gets closer to her ‘ Thanks you Scully’ she pushes her head away a little looking at him and raising an eyebrow 'what for?' he kisses her cheek smiling and puts his hand on her belly 'for giving me a place I finally feel that I belong' she frowns trying not to get out of control, something that happens every two minutes thanks to her hormones, then leans on his shoulder and smiles, he knows that she will not say anything, there are few times when she manages to express everything she feels with words, but each one of her gestures and actions show him all the love that she feels for him 'When they were torturing me the only thing I thought about was you and how I should survive to see you again' 

 

She looks up at him with tears in her eyes feeling guilty for not asking him anything, the truth is neither of them has spoken about anything, they have only thought about the baby, nothing about themselves. She caresses his cheek while he dries the tears that roll down her face with his thumb 'I'm so sorry Mulder, please forgive me' he shakes his head looking at her with tenderness 'you don’t have to apologize, we'll talk about that later, now the only thing that matters is the health of our baby' she lies back on his shoulder holding the collar of his shirt 'I love you Mulder' he kisses her crown smiling 'I love you too Scully'


	5. with you

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A short chapter for a request

**Scully's apartment**

**Two days later**

**Saturday 7:33 am**

 

She opens her eyes and yawns, suddenly feels a hand on her belly and turns her face to see him, lying next to her and still sleeping, she turns around facing him with care not to wake him up. She stares at him for a while, he looks so peaceful while sleeping, she looks at his features, his hair, his eyes, his nose, his lips, she still can't believe that he is next to her after everything that happened, after he was on the verge of death. A tear falls down her cheek to her mouth and she cleans it quickly, she doesn’t want him to see her crying because she’s really happy to have him back. Suddenly he opens his eyes and sees her looking at him ‘Good morning, lovely’ she smiles putting her hand on his waist ‘Good morning, did you sleep well?’ he close his eyes smiling ‘Wonderfully’

 

She smiles and kisses the tip of his nose, he pulls her closer to him until their bodies are completely joined and he can feel her small belly bump between them, she runs a hand behind his neck and opens her mouth to kiss him, he introduces his tongue and begins to play inside her mouth, then forcefully takes her waist and turns her so she lays on top of him, she puts a leg between his legs by resting a knee on the mattress. He kisses her neck and she throws her head back to give him more space, he begins to suck her neck leaving a small mark and she gasps with pleasure ‘I miss you Scully, you have no idea how much’ she moans with pleasure ‘Me too’

 

He begins to kiss her again and flips her over again to stay on top of her, leaning on his elbows, so that he doesn't lose his weight on her body. He leans on his knees and pulls the shirt over his head, she looks at him with desire and stretches her arms to touch his chest, then takes him by the waist and links him to her by digging her nails into his back. He leans down again and begins to come down unbuttoning her nightgown and exposing her naked torso, she continues to pant while watching him do his job. He raises his head to look at her

‘I feel like I want to crawl inside of you …’ she pants smiling ‘You're already inside of me Mulder’ That makes him smile and he bends down again this time to kiss her nipple, that makes her let out a little cry of pleasure and he smiles seeing what his work produces in her body. Then he goes to the other nipple and this time he hits her a delicate bite that makes her shudder ‘Oh Mulder please’ she says looking at his pants ‘Hang on, honey’

Reaching out Mulder slid her pants down and off, along with her panties. Then does the same with his pants. She removes her shirt completely and now is fully naked in front of him, he takes advantage and bends down beginning to kiss her ankles, all her legs slowly continuing his journey up the inside of her thighs and for a brief second Scully worries that she is about to hyperventilate, then his nose brushes lightly against the soft springy curls at her core and licks her clit gently, Scully lays back with her arms above her head as her hips bucks up unintentionally when she feel a powerful orgasm rock through her whole body. Mulder pulls slightly back and smiles up at her, proud of himself.

Mulder moves up to kiss her lips softly and Scully breathes heavily against his mouth until she slowly starts to return his kiss. He moves away for a moment and looks at her with concern.

 

‘Alright Scully, how should I do this? I don't want to put all my weight on you’ she smiles and puts a pillow under her hips to raise her body a little, he looks at her in wonder and removes his underpants quickly staying on top of her again and leaning on his knees on the bed ‘Are you ready Scully?’ he asks her feeling that his erection can make him explode ‘More than ready’ she says holding his ass. He gently begins to penetrate her, she lift her legs on top of his back and feel his cock slip between her wet folds. Mulder smiles and run his tongue along her bottom lip as he slowly continues to push inside ‘Oh Jesus!’

He begins to slowly retreat and then glide back into her hot tight warmth. Scully flexes her muscles in time with his gentle short thrusts ‘Yes Scully!’ he keeps pushing closing his eyes

‘Look at me Mulder, you can come whenever you want’ he looks at her with passion and starts to release himself, her walls start to clench convulsively around him, and he starts to fill her core with his hot seed. Both pant with force and she scream when arriving at the climax for the second time, he introduces his tongue in her mouth kissing her with uncontrollable desire. As their aftershocks still shivers through their bodies, Scully held Mulder close turning both sideways remaining still connected ‘I love you Mulder’ he smiles looking at her ‘Oh I adore you Scully’

 


	6. A decision

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Scully makes a decision for herself and the baby

**FBI Headquarters**

**Washington, DC**

**A week later**

**8:30 am**

 

Scully walks through the corridor towards Kersh's office, Mulder walks right behind her, 

the assistant tells them to wait a moment so they sit on the outside chair and wait ‘Are you sure about this?’ she rolls her eyes without looking at him ‘We already talked about it Mulder’ he moves his face closer to hers ‘I just want to know that you will not regret it’ she turns her face and their noses almost touch ‘I'm sure Mulder’

At that moment the door opens and Kersh invites them to go to the office ‘Agents, what a surprise, please take a seat, to what do I owe the honor of your visit?’ They both sit down while Kersh looks at them with interest, Mulder is serious so Scully is the one who speaks ‘I'm here to present my resignation, sir’ he puts his hands together over the table looking at her in disbelief ‘And can I know the reason for his resignation, Agent Scully’ she purse her lips and answers ‘The reason is my pregnancy, sir, I was recently listed as high risk and I'm afraid that the FBI is not the best place for me right now’ he raise his eyebrows and nods ‘Well I'm sorry to hear that and congratulations’ she nods awkwardly ‘Thank you sir’ 

He now turns his head towards Mulder ‘And why is Agent Mulder here?’ Mulder tries to speak but Scully interrupts hi ‘As my partner in the X-Files and also as its founder, I think Agent Mulder is ready to go back to work sir, he already has a new partner, the Agent Doggett’ he seems displeased but fakes a smile ‘Well, I can not deny Agent Mulder what is his’ Scully breathes a sigh of relief ‘Is that all?’ he asks getting impatient ‘Yes sir’ she says without letting Mulder talk ‘Good luck then, Agent Scully’ she nods and stands walking towards the door, Mulder follows her like a puppy ‘Welcome back agent Mulder’ Kersh says from his desk but Mulder doesn't turn and walks out the door. 

Scully looks back questioning him ‘What's wrong Mulder?’ he looks away from her a little angry ‘You were all bossy in there Scully’ she sighs ‘I told you, you didn't need to come’ he puts his hand on his hips looking at her ‘I thought… never mind’ he walks away from her and goes down the stairs leaving Scully alone and confused in the corridor.

She goes down the elevator to the basement, the agent Doggett is there but there's no sign of Mulder ‘Agent Scully, how are you feeling today?’ she half smile to him ‘I'm alright, what about you agent Doggett?’ he smiles pleased ‘I'm good too, thanks’ she stands in front of him unsure about how say goodbye ‘Agent Doggett... I'm here to say goodbye’ it's all she can think of ‘What are you talking about?’ he says frowning ‘I just presented my resignation to Kersh’ he remains silent for a few seconds, she looks at the floor unable to continue speaking ‘Well, I wish you the best agent Scully, I hope the baby and you are well’ she looks at him again with a bit of sadness ‘I wanted to thank you for what you did for me in this short time... and I wanted to apologize for not trusting you’ he half smiles bittersweet ‘Don't worry, you had reasons to do it. I didn't trust you either’ she smiles nodding ‘We are at hand then…’ he agrees ‘The Agent Mulder will come back to take his place here, I wanna ask you to please don't throw away his theories the first time, I did that and... I was wrong’ he find her comment funny ‘Thanks for the advice, but I think I will have the opportunity to form my own opinions about Agent Mulder's theories, no offense’  she nods and goes to the desk to take some things with her. 

Mulder comes in and looks at her, then to Doggett ‘Welcome back agent Mulder, we finally met’ Mulder shake his hand ‘Agent Doggett’ Now he walks towards his desk and sits watching Scully take her things from the drawer ‘Don't take everything home honey, leave me something’ 

Scully looks at him nervously and then looks at Doggett who looks up to see them with a surprised face, she beats Mulder with her heel on his foot and looks at him in amazement ‘What?’ he says raising his hands ‘What are you doing?’ she asks in a whisper ‘Scully, we are having a child together, what's the matter?’ she gets upset and opens her mouth in disbelief, she looks at Doggett and then gets out of the office leaving the box on the desk, Mulder picks up the box and follows her, Doggett smiles shaking his head.

Mulder runs after her but the elevator doors close before he can get in, he walks up the stairs to the parking lot and find her walking toward the car, furious ‘Scully!’ she yells back at him still walking ‘Leave me alone’ he smiles reaching her ‘Scully what's wrong?’ she stops and turns around ‘What's wrong?’ she says raising her voice..e. First you leave me alone outside Kersh's office, then you arrive at the basement as if nothing had happened and above, you say in front of Agent Doggett that we will have a child. Isn't that enough for you?

He stays quiet so she turns her back to him and walks to the car, when she is opening the door he holds her hand and turns her to look at him ‘I don't understand you Scully, you are leaving the FBI, nothing stop us now to say the truth’ she sighs ‘You will still be here and they will know that we were having something when I was here too, so that I'm leaving won't save you Mulder’ he half a smiles seeing her worried expression ‘They can't fired me for that, I don't wanna keep hiding things Scully, I'm tired of this, I wanna be with you and don't be afraid’ she denies squeezing his hand ‘This isn't the right way Mulder!’ he gets closer to her and whispers in her ear ‘Scully… I love you!.. Nothing else matters’ he holds her by her waist and pulls her closer to his body feeling the baby in between, he looks at him a little blushed ‘I'm not afraid of anything while I'm with you’ she smiles with watery eyes and hold him tight ‘I'm sorry Mulder, sometimes I'm just afraid, he kisses her forehead with a smile ‘I understand honey, I was just mad that's why I said what I said in the basement’ he puts his forehead against hers and laughs ‘Agent Doggett face was funny, I think he already knew’ she laughs too just thinking about it ‘You are crazy Mulder’ he smirks 'Tell me something new’ she laughs and pulls away frowning ‘I didn't say goodbye’, ‘Then let's go back there’ she shakes her head embarrassed ‘I can't… I… I can't’ he takes her chin making her look at him ‘Come on Scully, I will talk’ she close her eyes frowning ‘No, I better go now, I'm not feeling well’ he looks at her worried bending over a bit to look straight into her eyes ‘Scully what's wrong?’ she caresses her cheek with tenderness ‘Just a little pain, but I'm fine’ he opens his eyes with fear ‘No, let me take you to the doctor’ she half smiles trying to calm him ‘No, Mulder, there’s no need, I just need to take my pills’ he nods not very convince ‘Ok, where are they?’ he points towards the car with her head, he opens the door quickly and takes out the pills from the glove compartment and a bottle of water that she always carries in her purse ‘Here you go’ he says in a hurry ‘Mulder relax’ he insists ‘Take them now, Scully’ she sighs and follow his orders ‘Happy?’ he keeps frowning with concern ‘Yes, now let's go home’ she stops him holding his arm ‘No Mulder, I'm going home and you are staying here’ he pulls his arm away from her touch ‘There's no way’ she holds his arm again, this time stronger ‘Mulder listen to me, I'm fine and I promise I'll go home and rest, and you won't give Kersh an excuse to kick you out of here. Understand?’ he clenches his jaw, meditating what she says, he knows she is right about Kersh, but he also wants to make sure that both she and the baby are well, he sighs and nods giving her a kiss on the forehead. ‘Alright, but please call me as soon as you get home’ she smiles ‘I will’ she tiptoe to kiss him and he puts one hand on her hip and the other one holding her neck ‘Go now before I regret it’ she smiles and gets in the car, he stays in the parking lot until the car disappear his sight.


	7. A new compromise

**Three weeks later**

**Scully's apartment**

**8:45 am**

 

‘Honey I'm back’ he says closing the door behind him, there's no answer so he walks to the bedroom and find her sleeping, he smiles seeing her, she is lying on her side facing the door, her breathing is soft and a strand of hair covers her face a little, she has a sheet covering her middle section, leaving legs and arms outside. 

Suddenly she opens her eyes gasping, in two steps he's next to her, she sits holding her belly. He kneels in front of her putting his hands on her belly too, he opens his eyes in amazement and without waiting he pulls her shirt up uncovering her belly.

Both have their palms on her belly, both smile between amazed and excited, their eyes meet, she is about to cry with happiness ‘Wow Scully, it's amazing, how does it feel inside?’ 

She shakes her head smiling ‘I don't know, it's a strange feeling’ he keeps smiling feeling the soft movement under his hand ‘Can you believe my luck? I could feel his first kick with you’ she smiles and he kisses her happily without removing his hands from her belly ‘Were you able to rest?’ 

She nods squinting her eyes ‘Yes, sorry I didn't let you sleep last night’ he denies smiling ‘It's fine honey’ she yawns and he thinks is the most beautiful yawn ever ‘I really needed this few minutes’ 

He stands holding her hands ‘Great because I brought breakfast and we need to go lady’  she pouts ‘I know’ he pulls her up helping her to stand up ‘Alright, come on’

  
  


**Hospital Washington Memorial**

**10:02 am**

 

‘Dana Scully’ is the queue for them to stand and walks towards the doctor’ office, Mulder follows her putting his right hand in her lower back, the nurse indicates one room and tell them to wait for the doctor. She sits on the stretcher and he stands by her side

He notices that she is nervous and takes her hand ‘What's wrong, Scully?’, ‘Uh ... what ... nothing’ she says a little distracted ‘Do you feel bad?’ she looks at him and caresses his cheek ‘we're fine’ she sighs feeling her touch ‘So,You're nervous, right?’ she looks down to the floor ‘A little’ he holds her hand and kiss it ‘Everything will be fine honey’ she nods and sighs

At that moment the door opens and the doctor Moore enters the room ‘Dana, Fox, it's good to see you again’ she half smile and he caresses her back ‘Hey Doc!’ she look at them squinting her eyes ‘Ok, what's happening here, is there something wrong?’ 

Scully shakes her head ‘Nothing is wrong’ she walks closer to them and takes a sit ‘Doesn't look like it Dana, you seem tense, something new?’ she remains quiet trying to stop her trembling voice so he speaks ‘Nothing, she always stresses before coming, nothing bad has happened, the truth is that everything has been very good' he excites a little and continues ‘this morning we feel the baby for the first time’ 

The doctor smiles looking to Scully ‘Those are wonderful news’ Scully nods awkwardly ‘Then let's check that baby, please lie down Dana’ 

The doctor watch the two with a smile and then took a tube of gel off a warming pad before squeezing some onto Scully's tummy. Then she picks up the scanner and within seconds they all hear that familiar noise. 

Scully sighs in relief and Mulder smiles widely, their baby's heartbeat always amuse them ‘That's one strong heartbeat, let's see… there's the little feet and hands... the baby is measuring approximately 24 centimeters, it is a good size, the organs are developing well, I don't see anything bad, everything is perfect Dana, you don't have to worry’ 

Mulder kiss her hand and smile at her, she smiles too looking into his eyes, he whispers an inaudible I love you and she does the same ‘From now on your chances of having an abortion are very low but you still should take care of yourself, you need start to gain more weight and your belly will grow more quickly now. She doesn’t seem very happy about that but Mulder is enthusiastic.

 

When the check out is over everyone says goodbye and they start their short walk to the car holding hands ‘Scully we need to talk’ 

She keeps looking straight ahead caressing her belly ‘mmm? What about?’ he looks at her ‘About our future’ she nods ‘Ok… What about it?’ he stops and looks at her ‘What are we gonna do when the baby is born?’ she looks down to her belly and then back to him ‘Well we'll see’ 

She walks ahead and get in the car, he does the same but remains quiet without turning on the car ‘Mulder, we must have this conversation now?’ he nods biting his lip ‘I think is a good time Scully, you're in the middle of the pregnancy, I think it's good enough to do it now’ 

She sighs and look down to her belly, he is right, they must think about their future ‘Alright let's talk about this tonight, I need some time to think this through properly’ he nods with a happy expression ‘Ok, That's good for me’


	8. Say yes

**Scully's Apartment**

**8:12 pm**

 

He is washing the dishes while she goes to the bathroom, she knows he will ask again so she must keep her word, but she is concern, she doesn't know what he wants, they are having a good relationship, is stable but, she has many questions and isn't sure about wanting to know the answers.

When she comes out he is already waiting for her sitting on the sofa, that makes her nervous, when he feels that she is walking towards him, he stands up surprising her ‘Mulder? What is it?’ she says frowning, he seems nervous too and she looks at him with a ‘Well Scully, I have been thinking about it and… I know you don't like surprises… that makes you nervous so… I uh… Well this isn't as I planned it but I think is the right time’ 

He kneels in front of her and pulls out a small box from his pocket, she gasps and covers her mouth with both her hands shaking her head ‘Scully, will you marry me?’ she is more than surprised, she is actually in shock ‘Oh my god! Oh god Mulder! What are you doing?’ that’s not the answer he was expecting so he half laughs even more nervous ‘Is that your answer, Scully?’ she shakes her head with a silly smile ‘Mulder, are you sure?’ he lowers his gaze laughing ‘What? Scully come on!’ she knows she’s making him suffer and is not her intention but she’s completely shaken ‘I’m sorry… I... I uh… I will… I mean, Yes!’ 

He smiles widely and removes the ring from the box putting it on her finger, tears fall down her cheeks and he smiles brightly, her hand is shaking so he stands up and she hugs him with all her strength, he wraps her in his arms and kisses her forehead, she raises her head and he kisses her hard, a kiss full of happiness and love ‘I love you Scully, you are making me very happy’ she smiles through trembling lips ‘I love you too Mulder’ he kiss her again smiling ‘We will be the best couple ever’ she laughs closing her eyes ‘I think we already are’ he raise his eyebrows and nods smiling ‘You’re right, we are, and now we can shout it to the four winds’ she keeps laughing, he is being completely corny ‘I think everybody already know thanks to your indiscretion, Mulder’ he laughs kissing her forehead ‘Well, I think there's one person you haven't spoke with’ she sighs and close her eyes remembering his right ‘Don't worry Scully, I'm coming with you, I'm sure she will be happy’

  
  


**Margaret's Scully House**

**A week later**

**11:20 am**

 

Mulder gets out of the car and then helps Scully, she is very nervous, many times since she found out about her pregnancy had tried to talk to her mother but she has always found the answering machine, Mulder puts her hand on her lower back and feels her tense, so he crosses his arm over her shoulder and whispers in her ear ‘Everything will be fine, Scully’

she breathes heavily and swallows before Mulder rings the bell, footsteps are heard inside and Scully stands behind Mulder, he smiles but doesn't move away, maybe it's best not to surprise the woman too much ‘Fox? What a surprise?’ the woman says with a wide smiles, Scully pokes her head a little and greets her mother ?Hi mom!’ her mom frowns thinking her daughter is acting crazy ‘Dana? What are you doing behind Fox?’ Mulder smiles squinting his eyes ‘She is a little nervous’ Maggie looks at them without understand ‘What? Nonsense’

Mulder sighs trying to explain ‘She has been trying to call you’ Margaret remain silent for a while so Scully decides to come out, her mother gasps watching her daughter and noticing her pregnancy, her eyes fill with tears ‘Oh my god Dana, I'm so sorry!’ Scully frowns trying to control her own tears without success, then takes a step closer to her and hugs her mother crying ‘I'm sorry too mom’ they remain embraced for a while until Mulder interrupts them ‘Are we going to stay outside or what?’

Both women laugh and everyone gets inside the house, Margaret invites them to sit down and brings them fresh juice. Scully moves nervously on the couch and Mulder looks at her worried ‘Are you okay?’ she half smiles awkwardly ‘Yes’ that's when Margaret notices the ring on her finger and smiles ‘I think you bring me more than one surprise’ 

Scully looks between surprised and nervous, Mulder laughs ‘Wonderful appreciation, Mrs. Scully’ she smiles pleased ‘Oh Fox, call me Margaret or Maggie, even you're already family so call me Mom’ he smiles shyly and Scully feels embarrassed ‘Mom!’ she says in a low voice giving her to understand that she is making Mulder nervous ‘Oh Dana, I'm very happy for you both, I always knew Mulder was the one’ he smiles taking Scully's hand and squeezing it ‘Thanks for the faith… mom’ she smiles widely pleased by his words

She always thought they would end up together and even when things were difficult between them, she always saw Mulder as a son and a great support for Dana, no one had ever looked at her daughter with the eyes of love with which he looks at her, Scully smiles at Mulder and caresses her belly with her other hand ‘How far are you dear?’ Maggie asks, Scully looks at her belly and then at her mother ‘21 weeks’, ‘and when is the wedding? I imagine it will be before the baby is born’ both look a little confused and flushed ‘We don't know yet’ Scully says almost in a whisper ‘There are a lot of things to do before the wedding, but you will be the first to know the date’ he assures her with a smile ‘You better’ she says smiling

 


	9. Mood Swings

**Scully’s Apartment**

**Two weeks later**

**Friday night**

 

Mulder arrives home after work and finds Scully on the couch crying, he approaches quickly kneeling next to her and looking at her with terror 'Scully, what's wrong? Does something hurt? Is the baby okay? ' she looks at him and hugs him hard wetting his white shirt with her tears ‘The dog saves the girl from being run over Mulder, it was so beautiful, I want a dog’ she says sobbing uncontrollably, he caresses her back trying to reassure her 'That's a very good thing honey, the dog is really a hero' she pulls away from him making a puppy face 'yes he is, it reminds me of Queequeg, so tender and helpless' he tries not to laugh but it is very difficult, she is really suffering because of a silly movie, the sturdy Scully is curled up thanks to the pregnancy hormones, a small smile escapes his lips and she sees him mocking her 'How can you be so insensitive Mulder, move' she says pushing him away 'I don’t want to be by your side, dinner is in the oven' he steps aside and she walks furiously towards the room and closes the door with a bang, he sighs with resignation.

 

Mood swings are something he has had to deal with every day since a few days ago, but when she cries he worries, knowing that her pregnancy is at high risk and that he might one day arrive home and find her crying, maybe because there’s something wrong with the baby, that’s his biggest fear. So he relaxes a little knowing that everything is fine, walks to the kitchen, heats the food in the oven and sits on the dining table quietly, the food is really good and he things about her again, how long took her cook the dinner, what was she thinking about when preparing it, did she waited for him to arrive and eat together, or the baby was super hungry and she ate early.

 

She comes out of the bedroom with red eyes, he looks at her with sadness and walks to her embracing her while kissing her forehead ‘Honey, everything it’s ok, why are you crying?’ she sobs holding him tight making him feel the baby in his own abdomen ‘I’m sorry Mulder, I can’t even stand myself, I’m so tired of this, I wanna be myself again’ he smiles with tenderness and pulls her away to look at her face ‘I don’t mind, I’m just so glad you’re ok and that we are having a baby and getting married, you will be back to be the same, but I love this vulnerable you, you know why?’ she shakes her head whipping her tears ‘Because I can have you in my arms all the time, and there’s nothing I love most that your scent always with me’ she smiles with trembling lips and he clean her tears with his thumbs then he brings his face closer to hers and kisses her slowly and sweetly, when both are out of breath and their kiss finally ends, she looks at him with a smile ‘I’m so lucky to have you Mulder, thank you’ he hugs her again caressing her back ‘I love you Scully’ she sighs and he hears her stomach growls, he push her away again and look at her frowning ‘Did you eat your dinner’ she nods with a pout ‘Yes I did, I’m just hungry all the time’ he huffs a laugh and kiss her forehead ‘Alright, let’s make you both something to eat’ he hold her hand guiding her towards the dining table, she takes a sit and he goes to the kitchen to make her a sandwich, she looks down caressing her belly with lost eyes while he walks towards her with the food, she doesn’t notice his presence and remains lost in her thoughts

 

He puts the plate on the table and kneels in front of her looking for her attention, she looks at him and half smiles, he puts his hands under hers and feels the movement of the baby 'What are you thinking, honey?' she sighs and takes one of her hands to his cheek 'About how lucky I am to have you, there are days that I can’t stand myself, but you always understand me' he smiles and kisses the inside of her hand 'Only with you I realized that the only thing I've always wanted is the simplicity of a family life, so I’m the lucky one' her lower lip trembles and he smiles 'no more crying miss, you better eat' she leans forward to peck his lips and then moves her body towards the plate on the table, a fruit and peanut butter sandwich, she opens her eyes in delight and turns her face to him smiling ‘this looks yummy Mulder, thanks’ he smiles and takes a sit next to her, she eats while he can’t stop looking at her, she’s almost devouring the sandwich he prepared for her, he smiles seeing the crumbs of bread that fall on her shirt at the height of her belly and chest, she doesn’t flinch, just enjoys every bite.

 

When she finishes eating, she turns her gaze towards him and her brow knits together sharply ‘What?’ she says in a high tone, he smiles even wider ‘You are adorable’ he says extending his hand towards her and wiping the crumbs of bread from her shirt, she blushes a little with a shy smile ‘I guess I was hungry’ both laugh and remain silent for a moment looking at each other, she yawns and he realize is late ‘Let’s go to bed honey, you both need a rest’ she nods and stands up with his help, he goes and washes the dishes while she goes to the bathroom and change her clothes, when he turns off the lights and finally close the door of the bedroom behind him, she is sitting in the bed with her shirt up putting cream on her belly to avoid stretch marks, he can’t help but smile seeing that belly that harbors a miracle inside, she looks at him and smiles too ‘Can I help you?’ he says walking towards her and kneeling in front of her, she smiles and puts cream on his hands so he can massage her belly, it makes him more than happy, there is nothing he enjoys more than those intimate moments between him and his family, the baby kicks harder when realizes that the hands are no longer its mom’s, he gets his face closer to the belly and speaks 'Who is greeting dad? That's right, it's me, dad, happy to greet you little monkey' Scully smiles caressing his hair with one hand, 'But don’t kick mom very hard, it makes her feel uncomfortable' she huffs a laugh closing her eyes ‘I love you kiddo and I also love your mom very much’ he kisses her belly around her belly button making her giggle ‘and guess what, she has the most beautiful laugh you'll see in your life’ he says looking deep into her blue eyes, she smiles with watery eyes and leans forward to kiss him, a sweet and salty kiss ‘I love you too’ she says in his lips without breaking the kiss


	10. A house for us

**Rural Virginia**

**Two Weeks Later**

**9:20 am**

 

Mulder has been driving for the last hour and a half, Scully already has an exasperating back pain ‘Mulder where are we going?, my back is killing me’ she has been having several mood swings lately and sometimes he doesn’t know whether to talk to her or to keep quiet, both can be used against him ‘We're already here’ he says looking ahead, Scully looks onward and sees a house behind a gate ‘Where are we?’ he half smiles driving the little stretch they need to get there ‘You're going to see it just now’ 

 

The gate is open so Mulder enters and parks in front of the house, a woman goes out and down the stairs to receive them ‘Mulder, can you explain me what we're doing here?’ she asks unbuckling her safety belt, he smiles remembering how impatient Scully can be when things are not as she expects ‘Stop being impatient, we are here’ she rolls her eyes and gets out of the car, they walk towards the woman who waits for them smiling ‘You must be the Mulders, I’m Laura Brown, welcome!’ Scully looks at Mulder oddly, but he crosses his arm across her back smiling and stretches a hand to the woman to greet her ‘Yes, hello, I'm Fox and she's Dana’ Scully also shakes hands with her with a slightly forced smile, the woman looks at her up and down smiling widely ‘Oh you are having a baby, congratulations!’ she smiles awkwardly trying to hide her discomfort ‘please come in’

 

The woman walks forward so Scully turns away from Mulder and looks at him reproachfully

‘Can you tell what the hell is going on?’ She asks quietly ‘Woo Scully, we're just going to see the house, calm down’ she raises an eyebrow and looks directly at the house, this time detailing it well ‘A house... for us?’ she asks with a trembling voice, he smiles looking down at her ‘Yes, we are getting married so we need a house’ her eyes begin to water down and she frowns trying to avoid the crying, he hugs her and kisses her forehead ‘Come on Scully, if it seems so horrible we can look for another one’ she laughs at his joke and looks deep into his eyes ‘Thank you Mulder’ he puts a lock of hair behind her ear ‘Don't thank me yet, we have to see if we like it’ they hold hands and walk towards the house smiling like a couple of teenagers

  
  


**Scully's Apartment**

**One week later**

**9:42 am**

 

She just got out of the shower and put on her underwear, she looks at herself in the mirror and then turns to see her belly on the side, then runs a hand over it and the baby starts to move feeling her touch.

Mulder enters the room and stares at her from the doorframe, she sees his reflection in the mirror and smiles turning to face the mirror again.

‘Who is the most beautiful woman in the world?’ she squint her eyes thinking ‘Monica Bellucci’ she finally says with a giggle, he looks at her visualizing Bellucci and nods ‘Humm... great choice!’ both laugh and he walks towards her and stands behind putting his hands on her belly, he can feel the active movement of the baby and smiles ‘Wow Scully, it feels like an extraterrestrial in there’ she shush him hitting his arm ‘Shut up Mulder’ he smiles kissing her cheek ‘You really don't want to know the sex?’ she nods looking at him through the mirror ‘I'm sure’ he caresses her belly with tenderness ‘Okay, I just wanted to corroborate it’ she frowns a little ‘You want to know?’ , he shakes his head smiling ‘If you don't want to, me either’ he kisses her cheek and puts his jaw on her shoulder ‘I think it will be a girl’ she raise an eyebrow and turns her head towards him ‘Why? Mom says is a boy’, ‘Really?’ he says smiling, she nods ‘Yes’ he steals a kiss from her in a hurry making her gasp and laugh, he smirks and caresses her belly again making the baby kick harder ‘Wow ok little monkey’ they both smile ‘The sex doesn't matter Scully, just that he or she is healthy’ she nods laying her head on his shoulder ‘You're right’ he raises his head and kisses her hair ‘Very well, lady, it would be better if you put on some clothes before I can't control myself, a shopping day awaits us’ she close her eyes and sighs turning towards him and kissing his jaw 'You lose’ she says walking to the closet making him bite his lips with desire

 

… **…**

 

‘Hey Scully look at this’ he says turning to her with a wide smile, she shakes her head raising her eyebrow ‘Put that down Mulder’ she says ‘Come on Scully, not even for me?’ she fills her eyes putting one of her hands in her lower back ‘You gotta be kidding me’ he puts the alien teddy down making a pout ‘Oh God! Alright take it’ he smiles and goes to kiss her cheek ‘Thank you’ she smiles shaking her head ‘Ok, let's go to check the cribs, no more aliens please’

 

They walk to the other side of the market, He pushes the shopping cart and she walks clinging to one of the pins of his pants belt ‘Oh wow, how the hell are we going to choose something?’ she says looking at all the choices in front of their eyes ‘Manners lady, we have all day’ she squint her eyes and raise an eyebrow ‘I do not think so, I don't think I can take much more Mulder, neither my back or my feet’ he looks at her frowning putting his hand on her lower back ‘Do you want us to sit for a while?’ she shakes her head with a sigh ‘No, let's finish with this, then we sit down and eat’ he smiles thinking about her appetite ‘Your wishes are orders, madam’

 

She likes a wood crib and he likes a white one, the manager comes to help them seeing their doubts and disagreement ‘May I help you?’ she asks with a smile ‘As a matter of fact, yes, could you please tell this man that it's better to buy a wooden crib please’ she smiles at her words and his disapproval face ‘What are you looking for exactly? Do you know the sex of the baby?’ he she his head ‘No, we decided it to be a surprise’, ‘Okay, so I must say that the choice of the lady is better, it's a more resistant material, it's more suitable for any sex and it is also in promotion’ his eyes light up with her last words ‘Ok, nobody can fight against a promotion ... The wooden crib is sold!’

 

… **.**

 

Both are sitting side by side at a table in the mall eating hamburger and natural lemonade, a little sauce adorns Scully's nose, he cleans it with his finger and then take his finger to his mouth and suck it ‘Mulder!’ he smiles ‘What?’ she laughs shaking her head ‘...You're crazy!’ he takes a bite and speaks with his mouth full ‘You already told me that before’ she smiles rolling her eyes and leans her head on his shoulder, he kisses her forehead delicately ‘I love your appetite Scully’, ‘It's not my appetite Mulder, it's your child's fault’ she says almost interrupting him ‘Oh! when it comes to food it's just my child’, ‘You know what I mean’ he kisses her forehead again and smiles. 

She moves away and drinks some lemonade, he remains looking at her, she feels his gaze and turns to see him raising her eyebrow ‘What?’ he smiles like a puppy ‘I love you Scully’ she looks at him tenderly and smiles ‘If we were not in public, I would kiss you’ he raise his eyebrows with a smirk ‘That's not an excuse, we're almost married, we buy a house and we're expecting a child, there's nothing to be ashamed of’ she looks away a little blushed ‘It's not that ... I mean ... I don't feel good kissing you in public’ he moves her head towards him by her chin ‘Do you feel ashamed of me?’ she opens her eyes in surprise ‘What?’ he quickly takes her by the neck and kisses her passionately, at first she resists but when she sees that she can't escape, she lets herself go. 

When he breaks the kiss her face is completely red ‘Don't explode beautiful’ she punch his arm with her fist ‘Shut up Mulder!’

he crosses his arm over drawing her to him while laughing, she raises her head and looks at him tenderly again ‘I love you too Mulder’


	11. A new priority

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> While Mulder is away, Scully faces the worst

**FBI Headquarters**

**Washington DC**

**One month later**

**8:47 am**

 

Alvin Kersh is a very impatient man when people can't follow his orders,  and even more when Fox Mulder acts behind his back ‘Mr Ortega, this is Special Agent Fox Mulder, the person you spoke to on the phone, I believe’ he says with a high note at the end, now he turns to his agents ‘Mr. Ortega is Vice President of Operations for Galpex Petroleum out of Galveston, Texas’ Mulder nods ‘I believe we did speak, yeah’ Kersh continues trying to control his exasperation ‘There's also confusion about who spoke to certain Government officials who seem to think the FBI is running an investigation into the accident’ Mulder nods again without any shame ‘That would have been me as well, Sir, and that was in the best interest of the FBI and Mr. Ortega. I believe’ Kersh clench his teeth with evident disgust ‘Mr. Ortega would beg to differ, as would I’ 

Now finally the man implicated turns towards the agents with an angry expression ‘You complicated an already sensitive situation, Agent Mulder. Galpex Petroleum has discovered what we think may be a massive new oil province beneath the Gulf of Mexico. One that would give a huge advantage, financially and politically, to whoever gets to drill it’ the agent Doggett finally feels is time to speak ‘Who else are we talking about?’ the man continues ‘US territorial water cover the northern half of the Gulf. Our wells are on our side, but the field may spread well to the south. The Government of Mexico could claim it's there's” Mulder disagrees shaking his head ‘This incident has nothing to do with that whatsoever. It's about the unexplained death of Simon de la Cruz’ he can't help raise his voice a little, the man is annoyed but remains calm ‘Simon de la Cruz was a Mexican national killed in a US business enterprise. They'd like nothing better than to use his death to get us to abandon the Orpheus rig so they can be the first to drill the province’ now Kersh speaks again ‘Leaving me no choice now but to conduct a criminal investigation, quickly and quietly, to take away any legal position that would affect American interests’ Mulder raise his voice higher this time ‘A criminal investigation isn't going to clear up anything’ Kersh give him a cold look ‘You've done more than enough Agent Mulder, thank you’ Mulder insists ‘I don't think you know exactly what you're dealing with here Sir’, ‘No, I think I do Agent’ Mulder keeps firmly ‘This is an X-File’ Kersh loses his patience ‘And It's out of our jurisdiction’, ‘It's late for think about that Sir’ Kersh smiles knowing that what he is about to say would end the conversation ‘Then I'm sending Agent Doggett, I want you out of this case’

 

**GALPEX-ORPHEUS Platform**

**Gulf of Mexico**

**Comms rooms**

**4:50 pm**

 

A slightly distorted operator is trying to get a communication line with the Orpheus ‘This is the marine operator for Galpex-Orpheus. Come in Orpheus. I have a priority transmission, repeat, this is a priority transmission’ Yuri, the marine in charge answers the message ‘This is Orpheus, go ahead’

 

Scully sighs in relief finally hearing a voice at the other side of the phone ‘Orpheus, I've been trying to reach you for hours. This is Special Agent Dana Scully. I have an urgent message for an investigative agent on board, an Agent John Doggett’ the man doesn’t hesitate ‘I'm ready to take that message’ she shakes her head covering her free ear with her hand ‘No I'm sorry, I need to speak with Agent Doggett directly’ she says raising her voice.

Mulder is listening so he puts a hand on Yuri's shoulder and takes the microphone ‘Well I'm sorry, Agent Doggett's gone fishing. Can I take a message please?’ Scully gasps in surprise ‘Mulder?’ he half smiles putting on the headphones ‘I was just in the neighbourhood’ she rolls her eyes in exasperation ‘Mulder you can't just flout orders like this. It's not like old times. Kersh isn't going to tolerate this’ he raise his eyebrows and lowers his voice ‘Kersh doesn't need to know’ she feels worried knowing that he is in danger ‘Mulder’ she sas with a concerned voice that doesn’t go unnoticed for him ‘Doggett need me out here Scully, you know that better than anyone’ she sighs closing her eyes ‘I'd hate to say you're right’ 

 

He smiles and changes the subject ‘And can I know what are you doing?’ he says giving her to understand that she is also breaking the rules. There's a silence, Scully gets nervous trying to think what to say ‘Don't tell me you are working in that victim's body and the virus?’ she can’t escape now ‘Yes I am... Skinner called me’ he shakes his head getting close to the communication system ‘Seems I'm not the only one who doesn't follow orders’ she clears her throat ‘Mulder, the virus is dead’ he frowns hearing her ‘Dead? What killed it?’ she speaks in a lower voice ‘Possibly radiation’, ‘That's not possible’ he reproaches, she walks towards the stretcher raising her voice again ‘I know I know, and this could be an isolated event, but that he's infected at all means that everybody out there could be at risk. And that means you and Agent Doggett’ he nods worried ‘We got to quarantine this rig’, ‘No Mulder’ she says interrupting him ‘You need to get off the rig. Have Agent Doggett give the order. We can quarantine you and the crew when you get back here’ but he can’t let her do that ‘Scully, if these men are infected the last place we want to is onshore where they can infect other people. You're sitting on the answer right there, Scully. The body, you find the virus, you can find what knocks it out, you can find what kills it’ she knows he’s right but can’t let him there, she just can’t ‘And what if I can't?’ she says with trembling voice ‘When he's old enough, tell the kid I went down swinging!’ he says joking ‘That's not funny Mulder… Let me talk to Agent Doggett’ she huffs with exasperation ‘Agent Doggett's not here right now’ he says making her more nervous ‘Mulder I need you to do what I'm saying’ she tries to make him change his mind ‘I need find the answers first’ he puts the microphone down and leave the room ‘Mulder… Mulder!... Goddammit’ she hang up and close her eyes with a sigh.

  
  


**Washington Memorial**

**Autopsy Room**

**6:23 pm**

 

‘Dana Scully’ Kersh says making her jump with fear ‘Sir?’ she says out of breath ‘You're in a hurry. To do what?’ she stutters without knowing what to say ‘I… I… uh’ he gets closer to her pointing the stretcher ‘I'm afraid you are not longer an FBI Agent and I'd have thought this body would have been on its way back to Mexico’

 

The door opens, and Skinner appears in the doorway. Scully exchanges glances with him ‘Martin Ortega called me to say somebody gave the order to shut down that rig, so I must assume it was Mulder’ Kersh says incriminating them, after a moment of silence Skinner answers ‘I did’ Kersh turns to him frowning ‘Well I'm giving the order that this quarantine is lifted’ Scully swallows and speaks ‘We could do that Sir, but all radio contact has been cut off’ he gives her a look of exasperation ‘As soon as it's r-established I want that rig up and running, and the entire crew choppered off the Galpex-Orpheus and debriefed’ she shakes her head nervously ‘Sir, I think that would be a mistake …’, ‘I think you have no word here’ he says interrupting her and then turning to Skinner ‘I hope you fix this, you are running out of mistakes’ Kersh stands in the doorway for a moment, looking straight at Skinner with contempt and then goes out. 

Scully is noticeably shaken ‘I am so sorry Dana’ she shakes her head with a sigh ‘I know how it is, I need to reach them right now!’ she says reaching for her phone and calling again, the operator gets communication but there's a lot of static ‘This is John Doggett’ she hears with difficulty but her heart jump with joy ‘Oh god, Agent Doggett?’ she says almost yelling ‘Scully, yeah, I'm right here’, ‘Can you hear me?’ he is yelling now too ‘Yes!’ there's a loud noise at the door next to Doggett and Scully get nervous ‘What was that?’ she asks with fear ‘That is someone knocking on the door’ Mulder says yelling at the radio and holding the door with his back ‘Mulder, listen to me. I think I know why they killed this man, if not how they killed him’ Doggett stands next to Mulder and yells to the radio ‘Right now we got bigger problems. We need a chopper’ she looks to Skinner and he nods ‘We've got choppers on the way’

 

They put the radio down and hold the door ‘Tell her all the men here are infected. She's got to get the word to the choppers. Not to land on the platform’ says Mulder to Doggett ‘Well, how they supposed to get us?’ Doggett asks frowning. The door begins to disintegrate and they move aside holding the radio again ‘Mulder what's going on?’ Scully asks with a hectic breathing ‘Well, that problem is rapidly becoming moot!’ he yells moving far away from the door ‘Oh god, get out of there’ she says with watery eyes, Doggett holds the radio while Mulder tries to find a way out ‘Agent Scully, listen - there are three men on board here that are not infected, me, Mulder and a man named Diego Garza who may be mentally unstable, could be why he tried to wreck this radio room just like his friend Simon de la Cruz. He may resist rescue attempt because he believes there are men in flying saucers who are coming to get him’ and right then Scully loses the signal ‘Agent Doggett!... Mulder!... Oh my god! Oh god!’ she says putting a hand on her forehead and throwing the phone to the desk 

 

Skinner hangs up his phone and turns to look at her ‘What is it?’ he asks with a frown ‘I don't know, they are in mortal danger’ she says putting her hands on her lower back, she breathes faster through her mouth trying to calm herself but suddenly she gasps clutching her belly, and crouching forward holding onto the stretcher, Skinner hold her as he can with a worried face ‘Dana, What's wrong?’ she shakes her head gasping ‘I don't know’ she grinds her teeth and then takes a deep breath trying to reduce the pain ‘Oh god, I don't wanna lose my baby now’ she says panicking, tears roll down her cheeks and Skinner is petrified

He holds her putting his arm behind her back while she walks slowly, they reach the elevator and he presses the lift button, pearls of sweat begin to roll down her forehead while she continues to breathe deep with her eyes closed and holding her belly, the panic doesn’t allow her to stop crying, she thinks about the baby and also about Mulder, both are in danger because of her. 

Skinner becomes impatient and the seconds become an eternity, he was the one who put her in this situation and if something happens to her or the baby it will be his fault. As soon as the elevator doors open he shouts for help, a nurse brings a wheelchair and they help her take a seat, she leans forward and stifles a cry of pain in the palm of her hand. The nurse take her to the prenatal emergency room leaving Skinner scared in the waiting room.

 

**Room 508**

**3:20 am**

 

Mulder enters Scully's hospital room and sees her asleep. She is a little pale and has one hand resting on her belly as she usually sleeps, she has several wires tied to her wrist and her belly, he feels tears in his eyes and walks slowly towards her trying not to wake her up, he is ashamed, he is guilty, he wasn't supposed to be on that platform, he tries to remain calm and quiet even when he’s crumbling inside, he takes a sit in the chair next to her bed, and covers his head with his hands looking at the floor

After a while she wakes up and moves in the bed slowly, when she turns she sees him and frowns ‘Mulder?’ she says with a torn and sleepy voice, he looks up and she see his red eyes full of tears ‘Mulder what's wrong? What happened?’ she says trying to move a little and relief the pressure in her lower back, he wipe his tears and moves the chair closer to her to hold her hand ‘How are you feeling honey?’ she clears her throat and speaks I'm fine Mulder, a little drugged... But you are not well, tell me what's wrong’ he half smiles trying to change the subject ‘What did the doctor say?’ she sighs and answers ‘That I had a partial abruption. Which means that my placenta started to tear away from the uterine wall. They're going to need to monitor me for awhile’ he smiles a little relieved ‘But you're going to be fine?’ he smiles squeezing his hand ‘Yeah... Now tell me what's wrong’ he looks down again unable to see her eyes ‘I'm sorry Scully, I put both your lives in danger’ she reaches for his face caressing his cheek ‘No Mulder, we both did, don't blame yourself, we are fine, really’ he cries again and she frowns worried ‘There's something else, tell me what is it?’ he sighs looking away ‘… It's over Scully’ she squeeze his hand looking at him with questioning eyes ‘What's over?’ he tightens his lips trying not to look very pathetic in front of her ‘I'm out’ she can’t understand what is he talking about ‘Out of where?’ he looks up again and into her eyes ‘Out of the FBI. Kersh could barely contain his happiness’ she close her eyes with sadness ‘Oh Mulder!.. Come here’ she says inviting him to get on the bed with her and he agrees, he help her to move slowly making a room for him trying not to hurt her or make her feel any pain, then he goes up and lies on his side curling up against her body and putting his hand on her belly, she puts hers on his and kisses his hair, both feel the soft movement of the baby under her belly and she smiles relieved ‘I am so sorry Mulder, I know the X files are your life’ he shakes his head smiling ‘You’re wrong Scully, I have my life next to me right now’ she smiles and looks at him with glazed eyes, he raises his eyes and looks at her as if he can look deep into her soul and kiss her gently ‘I love you Scully, like I never imagined being able to love anyone’ she kiss him again slowly  ‘I love you too Mulder’ he rest his head on her shoulder and wraps his arm around her belly, she lies her head on his and rest her hands on his arm. They fall asleep feeling the sweet movement of the baby inside her womb.


	12. Lamaze Class

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> An attempt for a Tumblr prompt: Mulder and Scully Lamaze Class from Alone

**Lamaze Class**

**Two weeks later**

**3:25 pm**

 

She is laying with her back pressed against his chest, her hand on his knee, he winces a little, watching a baby's head crown followed by the agonizing scream of its mother. Scully doesn't even flinch. He feels the need to wrap his arm around her and palm her belly. He feels the baby movement under her shirt and smiles.

 

The video ends and the lights come on. The instructor, a middle aged woman smiles and speaks. "Okay! Let's take a few minutes to discuss what you just watched."

 

Scully shifts, touching her belly in the spot where the baby is kicking. The other parents talk about fear of the pain, anxiety, worries that daddy will end up passed out on the floor. They are next and the instructor look at her ‘Dana? What about you? Any fears or anxieties in particular?’ she purse her lips and answers ‘Um…I'm a doctor so I'm aware of everything that can go wrong, but I just want the baby to be fine’ she looks at Mulder now ‘What about you, Fox? Do you have concerns?’ he clears his throat before answering ‘Well, she's not a very good patient and not always ready to tell me when things are serious, so I just wanna be able to help her when the time comes’

 

Everybody stay quiet looking at Scully, she moves uncomfortably on the mat trying not to look at anyone, she doesn't like to talk about her or her feelings. Mulder gets nervous, thinking maybe he shouldn't have said that, the woman looks at them with a conciliant smile ‘Communication is important, thanks for sharing with us guys!’

 

‘Alright let's go on with the massage techniques. The natural pain relief is very important and is easy for the father to help the future mommy using these. So the first is the Double Hip Squeeze’ Scully gets nervous, she is not good doing things in public and she tenses a bit, Mulder tries to calm her down by whispering in her ear that there's nothing to worry about and kisses her cheek. She follows the instructions and supports her arms and her chest on a pilates ball leaving the belly free and resting on her knees, then he kneels behind her and presses with his fists both sides of her hip to relieve pain, she seems more relaxed, apparently the massage works, that's good he thinks.

‘Now the second one is the Low Back Squeeze’ She is more losee now so she follow the instructions faster this time, she lay down on the mattress with Mulder's help and turns sideways, he kneels behind her and using the tips of his fingers, he massages the lower back, pressing in strongly and then massaging her upper thigh and hip in circles. She is really enjoying it, she looks at him and he smiles ‘Magic fingers right?’ she laughs nodding ‘Oh yeah!’ he smiles and gets closer to her ear ‘I'm glad you are enjoying it honey’ he helps her get in a sitting position and she fixes her shirt on her belly ‘I'll need this every night now Mulder’ he rolls his eyes and she giggles. He gets up and holds out his hands for her. She stands up and put her hands on her lower back stretching her muscles ‘Any pain?’ he asks her ‘Nop, the baby is just getting too big for me’ he smiles and holds her hand. They walk out saying goodbye and thanking the instructor

 

When they get home he orders a pizza. They lay in the sofa and eat there, it's her favorite place for everything, even sleep. She has her head on a high pillow and her feet on Mulder's legs. He has his own feet resting on the little table in front of them, he has her swollen feet in his hands massaging them, she moans a bit of the pleasure of a good Mulder's massage, he looks at her smiling ‘I can see you're very tired Scully, why don't we go to bed?’ she half smiles ‘Because I'm very comfortable here, I love this it here’ he tries to remain serious but he can't ‘I won’t let you sleep here again, in a little while we'll get up and go to bed, okay?’ he nods pouting ‘Okay, sir’

 

She dozes a little while he continues massaging her feet and watching the movie, suddenly she gasps and holds her belly, momentary panic washes over him ‘Scully?’ She doesn’t speak but frowns squeezing her eyes and breathing deeply, he keeps looking at her with concern. After a few seconds she relaxes and opens her eyes to see a pale and frightened Mulder ‘It's okay Mulder, apparently the Braxtons are getting harder, that means the baby is getting ready to be born in a few weeks’ he puts a hand on her belly still nervous ‘Are you sure you're not in labor?’ she Huff's a smile caressing his cheek ‘Yes Mulder, don't worry ... Now that I'm awake let's go to bed’

 

They have been in the new house for a month and there are still boxes in some corners but they love the place, especially her, she feels herself having all that space, Mulder has been working in the baby's room, they decided they didn't want to know the sex so he is trying to make a unisex bedroom, she has been just looking at him working because he doesn't allow her to do anything.

He takes her to bed and puts cream all over her body, it help her sleep better, he listen to her breathing for what seems like a few minutes making sure she's fine before they both drift peacefully off to sleep.

 


	13. We do

**The Unremarkable House**

**One Week later**

**2:45 pm**

 

‘Does he make you smile? Even when you don't feel like it’ Maggie asks to her daughter with eyes full of joy ‘Yes’ is her answer 'You can be yourself with him?’ he asks again ‘Yes’ she says again ‘Do you feel safe in his arms?’ she sighs with a smile ‘Yes, very’ Maggie smiles ‘Are you attracted to him?’ Scully giggles finally looking at her ‘Oh yes!’ her mother shakes her head smiling ‘And he feels the same way about you?’ Scully raises her eyebrows with half a smile ‘I think so’ Maggie gets closer to her and put her hands on her arms ‘He does Dana, and you can see it in the way he looks at you, in the way he talks to you and about you, in the way he protect you. He is the one sweetie, be yourself for once and be Happy' 

 

Scully looks at her mother with tears filling her eyes, she loves Mulder with her heart and soul, she has been waiting for this her whole life, her mom kisses her cheek and smiles, she looks down to her belly and trace her roundness with both her hands, their baby is almost here and just think about it makes her smile, a couple of tears falls down her cheeks. ‘Oh Dana, you are ruining your makeup, stop it’ Maggie gets a napkin and cleans her daughter's face carefully ‘Now come on, Fox is waiting’

 

They walk downstairs, Monica and John are there waiting ‘Oh my god Dana, you look unbelievably beautiful’ Monica says with a bright smile ‘I really doubt that Monica, I'm huge now’ she says walking toward them ‘Pregnancy suits you Dana, really!’ she smiles a little blushed ‘It really does’ Doggett' says supporting Reyes. Scully's face is red with embarrassment now ‘Thanks’

 

Scully walks to the door and looks out, near the big tree in the yard are the chairs full of guests, not many, but more than she would have liked, most brought by her mother or FBI agents, even her brother Bill is there.

 

She still can't believe that Mulder has agreed to get married by the Catholic Church, another sacrifice he does for her.

 

Maggie touches her shoulder and takes her away from her thoughts ‘It's time Dana, are you ready?’, ‘Yes’ she says without looking at her

 

From her mother's arm, Scully walks the narrow path of the house to the flower-adorned arch looking only at Mulder, he is more handsome than ever, with a white shirt and suit and a black tie and shoes, he has a smile on his face that she knows it's only for her.

He looks her up and down, she looks more beautiful than ever with that long beige dress with cut under the chest accentuating the beauty of her pregnancy, she is wearing flat sandals and flowers in her hair; just like him, she also smiles. Maggie gives her daughter's hand to him and gives him a hug ‘Take care of her, even I know you will’ he smiles ‘Never doubt it, Mrs. Scully’ she reprimands him with her look ‘We talked about it, Fox’ he laughs now ‘Okay, Mom’ Scully laughs too hearing him and kisses her mother ‘Thanks mom, I love you’ she smiles with watery eyes ‘I love you more my angel’

 

Now Scully looks into Mulder's eyes, he is taller than ever thanks to her flat shoes but it doesn't matter, she loves their height difference, he looks at her too biting his lower lip. Both their eyes are shining with happiness and love, neither of them thought ever about a wedding but here they are

 

‘Wow Scully, are you even real? You look like a goddess’ she blushes and can't stop a laugh ‘I am real Mulder, but I must say you look extremely handsome’ he winks and touches puts his hand on her belly, the baby kicks under his touch ‘I think you get an answer down there’ Scully says putting her hand upon his ‘I think our baby is as happy as we are’ she sighs and smiles looking deep into his eyes, he leans down and kisses her forehead starting the ceremony with their tradition. 

 

The ceremony unfolds normally, both sitting side by side occasionally exchanging deep glances accompanied by smiles like a pair of teenagers.

The moment to exchange the rings finally arrives and both stand up nervously, they decided to make their own votes so Mulder begins.

 

‘I, Fox William Mulder, gave myself to you this day, to share my life with you. You can trust my love, because it is real. I promise to be a faithful companion and to share and be there always for you. I don't want to talk about the future because you are much more than that, you have become my past, my present and my future, you saved me and continue to do it every day, you have always trusted in me and made me a better person. I feel the most fortunate man having you by my side, my one in five million’ She smiles feeling a lump in her throat, he remembered ‘And I feel even more fortunate knowing that soon we will be a family, Thank you Dana for being my friend, my support, my love and my whole life’

 

She breathes deep repressing the tears, he puts the ring on her finger delicately and kisses her forehead. Now it's her turn and she doesn't know if she'll be able to do it, so many things to say to that wonderful man in front of her, she closes her eyes and takes a deep breath.

 

‘I, Dana katherine Scully, gave myself to you this day, to share my life with you. You can trust my love, because it is real. You can trust that my love will never fade. I never thought that we could be like this one day, and I am grateful to God and to life for having put you in my path, you have been there in my worst moments, you have saved me, comforted me and always given me your unconditional love. You have become my strength and my reason to continue, and you have given me something I never thought I would have, a family’ Both look down to her belly and smile ‘I am very lucky to be able to share my life with my best friend and that he also wants to do it, I owe you so much Fox. I love you with all my being’

 

She puts the ring on his finger and looks at him with all the love she is capable of ‘It is my honor and delight to declare you husband and wife. You may kiss the bride’

 

Mulder comes over and grabs Scully by her waist and by her neck pulling her towards him and kissing her softly but deeply, she crosses her hands on his back and holds him tight, the baby kicks celebrating with them. The guests applaud and celebrate, others cry or whistle, even Bill looks happy, when they broke their kiss their foreheads come together and both smile widely ‘I love you, Scully’, 'I love you too, Mulder’


	14. Threats

**Hospital**

**One week later**

 

Her phone rings and she jumps agitated, she has been waiting for this call for over an hour, she answers a little agitated ‘Mulder? What happened?’, ‘I got them, Scully. They are on their way to the hospital right now’ she breathes with relief ‘Oh thank God, Are you ok?’, ‘Yeah, I was lucky this time, I'm going for you right now’ she sighs ‘It's okay, Mulder, I'll take a cab after I see them’ he speaks almost interrupting her ‘There's no way Scully, It's 2 am already, you have been on your feet for hours’ she insists ‘I need to see them anyway, Mulder’ he sighs with resignation ‘I know, just let me take you home’ she knows she can’t fight against him so she agrees ‘Alright, I’ll wait for you’, ‘How are you feeling honey?’ she puts her hand in her lower back stretching her muscles ‘I'm tired and starving’ he smiles a little ‘Any Braxtons?’ she nods ‘A couple’ he can’t avoid being concerned about her ‘Go put your feet up, I'll bring you something to eat’ he says getting in the car and driving as fast as he can.

 

When he arrives, she is sitting in the waiting room ‘Hey gorgeous!’ she smiles past the tiredness just looking at him, she tries to stand but he won't let her ‘Stay there and eat your sandwich’ she smiles brightly watching a peanut butter and strawberry sandwich, it’s all she dreams about every day ‘Thank you Mulder, my blood sugar was crashing’ he kisses her forehead taking a seat next to her and let her eat, he gaze her with evident worry, she helped Doggett again, he seems to be in trouble all the time and she seems to be very grateful with him, even he must admit the case was difficult, a lizard man, that one was new, he can’t help but miss the action.

 

When she finishes he speaks again ‘Did you see them?’ she nods cleaning her lips with a napkin ‘Yes, they are fine, both are in observation but John is better, Monica will have to stay a little longer’ he clean the crumbs of her blouse and kiss her on the cheek ‘You must be proud Scully, you did all the hard work’ she sighs resting her head on his shoulder ‘I'm just glad I was able to help’ he caresses her back soothingly ‘You guess it right honey, he was a lizard man, when Doggett shoot him he came back to his human form’ she huffs ‘Unbelievable’ he giggles ‘Pretty creepy actually’ she yawns and stretches her back in pain ‘Let's get you two home now’ he says caressing her belly ‘Yeah’ she says with a tired smile, he helps her stand and walks behind her pressing her lower back to release some pain, she moans and complains a little feeling his fist work.

 

On the trip home she falls asleep and he covers her with his jacket so that she doesn’t get cold, when they arrive he caresses her cheek and speaks almost in a whisper ‘Wake up honey, we're home’ she blinks a couple of times and yawns caressing her belly ‘Oh I feel drained’ he half smiles ‘I know, come on, I will take you inside’ she frowns ‘I can walk’ he laughs ‘I know you can, just let me help you’ she sighs and gets down, he walks always behind her and help her up the stairs.

 

The house is completely cold so he turns on the heating, she brings closer the jacket to stay warm ‘Off to bed with you’ he guides her toward the bedroom and helps her sit on the edge of the bed, she puts both her hand on her back while he goes to the closet looking for one of her pajamas.

He stands in front of her and helps her take off her shirt over her head and she clenches her teeth ‘A contraction?’ she nods ‘Yes’ he puts a hand on her belly feeling how tight it is ‘You feel it in the back?’ she nods and he climbs quickly to the bed to kneel behind her and massage the exact spot ‘Oooouuhhhh yes, there’ he makes pressure knowing the pain in her back isn't just the contractions, she rest her shoulders in his chest exhausted ‘Just breathe and relax honey’ he whisper in her ear.

  
  


When it fades he comes down again and sits next to her putting his hand on her belly, she closes her eyes and yawns again, he kisses her forehead and puts on her pajama shirt. Then she pulls back on the bed so that he takes off her pants ‘Lay on your side Scully, you know you can't lay on your back’ she groans in protest ‘Just while you take off my pants Mulder’ she says in a childish voice that makes him laugh, he do as she says and then help her move up on the bed and turn sideways, she takes his hand and squeezes ‘Thank you Hun’ he looks at her surprised and sees that her eyes are closed, he leans over and kisses her in the lips, she corresponds tenderly, he then covers her with a blanket and goes to change, when he returns she is already sound asleep, so he lays down behind her carefully and embrace her closing his eyes.

  
  


**The Unremarkable House**

**One week later**

**10:35 am**

 

The phone rings, Mulder runs to answer knowing Scully is sleeping ‘Hello’, ‘Hey Mulder, Is John Doggett’ he raise his eyebrows ‘Agent Doggett, what a surprise’, ‘Yeah, how are you three?’ Mulder smiles thinking he's right, they are three now, a happy family ‘We are fine, Scully is sleeping right now, she's been tired’ Doggett laughs knowing everything about it ‘It gets worst in the last weeks, just do whatever she says’ Mulder huffs a laugh ‘Trust me, I am. How are you and Agent Reyes?’, ‘We are fully recovered, thank you’ Mulder looks to the bedroom and walks downstairs ‘So how can I help you?’ Doggett doubts a minute and continues ‘I'm calling about Duffy Haskell, he came here this morning saying her wife was murdered after giving birth to an alien baby’ Mulder frowns and shakes his head ‘Haskell is a liar and a dangerous man, don't believe him Agent Doggett’, ‘Actually there's something I think you mind find interesting’ Mulder walks through the living room ‘I'm listening’ John elaborates the case ‘This man brought some evidence about a clinic called Zeus Genetics, Monica has been searching and we find out Dr. Parenti works there’ Mulder takes a seat and lowers his voice ‘Scully's first OB?’ Doggett' nods ‘The same, he and are the cofounders of the clinic, according to the information they are working on a project for clonate people’

 

Mulder remains silent for a while thinking about it, they don't know how Scully got pregnant, he needs answers about his child ‘I will be there as soon as I can’ he hangs up and goes to the bedroom ‘Who was it?’ Scully says surprising him ‘Scully! I thought you were sleeping… It was the Agent Doggett, he needs my help in a case’ she sits on the bed and raise her eyebrows ‘Oh, how is he?’ he opens the closet and gets a jacket ‘They both are completely recovered’ he says while getting dressed 'You want me to call your mom so she stays with you’ she shakes her head ‘I'm fine Mulder’ he walks towards her ‘Well the lunch is ready and you can call me if you need anything’ he says taking a sit next to her ‘The lunch is ready?’ she says with surprise ‘yes honey, it is’ he smiles thinking she's absolutely adorable ‘Thanks you Mulder’ she says pecking his lips ‘Anything for you both’ he says putting a hand on her belly, she sighs and push him out of bed ‘Don't make him wait, go’, ‘I will be back as soon as I can’ he kisses her and leave, she sees him go through the window waving goodbye

  
  


**Warehouse**

**11:22 am**

 

‘Duffy Haskell’ Doggett says with surprise looking at the body ‘Yeah. Coroner says that the way his neck is severed defies logic and use of any conventional-type weapon’ Skinner zips the bag and they begin walking through the lab ‘What is this place?’ he asks looking around ‘An illegal medical facility for the purpose of human cloning. It goes on from here. In fact, it occupies the entire warehouse’ Skinner says

 

‘You read about these things but you don't imagine they exist’ Skinner shakes his head ‘Yeah, just like aliens’ Doggett makes a funny face making a stop ‘Come on, what are you saying? That that's what was going on here? That they're making alien babies?’ Skinner looks away ‘No, nobody's saying that, Agent Doggett. At least not yet’ he looks back at him with a serious expression ‘But what I do have to tell you is not going to put your mind any more at ease. We found prenatal records here. A Dr. Lev and a Dr. Parenti working with this Duffy Haskell monitoring Scully's pregnancy’

 

Mulder enters the warehouse and watches Skinner and Doggett from the doorway.

Doggett keeps taking ‘This Dr. Parenti, it's true he's one of Scully's doctors but from everything I know, Scully's checked out fine’ Skinner shakes him head again ‘You seem to be missing the point’

 

‘And what point would that be?’ Mulder says interrupting their conversation, Skinner frowns surprised ‘Mulder, what are you doing here?’ Mulder walks closer to them ‘Agent Doggett called me’ Doggett looks at him disappointed ‘Well Haskell is death’ Mulder can't believe the news ‘But you talked with him a couple of hours ago’ Doggett nods crossing his arms over his chest ‘I know’  Monica comes in interrupting the men ‘I think there's someone who can give us some answers’

 

…..

 

Lizzie Gill is sitting in front of Mulder, he looks at her in disbelief ‘I knew people would kill for what I know but … not like this’ Reyes speaks ‘Not going to let that happen. Just tell them what you told me’ she looks to the three man and goes on ‘For the past ten years I've been working as a research scientist trying to produce human clones- long before the media circus with sheep and cows. The work was painstaking, largely unsuccessful but there was a lot of interest and a lot of money’ Mulder puts his hands together over the table ‘Money from who?’, ‘Orders came from government men. But they're all dead now’ Mulder frowns ‘But the work continued’ she moves restless in her seat, knowing that there is no turning back in her story ‘We were surprisingly successful with a clone from a human egg and alien DNA. DNA that the government had since 1947’

 

Now Skinner participates in the conversation ‘What do you mean by success?’ he says frowning ‘Alien babies’ she says carefully ‘Birthed by human mothers desperate to conceive. They didn't live more than a couple of days, but tissue and stem cells is what we were after for other experiments’ Mulder briefly rubs his temples and looks at Skinner, Doggett denies like everything is some kind of joke ‘What other experiments?’ he saks knowing he’s the only believer ‘I don't know anything about that. But I know it was something good’ 

 

Mulder knows she’s telling the truth but he just thinks about Scully and the baby ‘What did you do to Scully?’ he yells now ‘Tell me what's wrong with her? Tell me what's wrong with her baby?!’ Lizzie looks to Monica a little scared ‘Listen to her’ Reyes says trying to calm om down ‘There's nothing wrong with her. That's what I'm trying to tell you. The child she is carrying is very special. One could only hope to create that in a lab. A perfect human child but with no human frailties’ Mulder stands and leaves the room slamming the door shut, he walks furious from one side to another down the hall. Doggett goes out to talk to him ‘I don't believe that shit’ Mulder says out of patience ‘Neither do I’ Doggett says crossing his arms over his chest ‘I need to know more. I need to find that Dr Parenti’.

 


	15. Fear

**The Unremarkable House**

**6:48 pm**

 

Mulder is sitting at the kitchen table as she finishes closing up the gash on his right temple with some suture tape ‘Hold still, Mulder. This should just about do it’ Mulder winces in pain and swats her hand away ‘Ahh! Scully’ she puts her hands up ‘Sorry’ he smiles at her ‘I see why you gave up a career in medicine for the FBI, Scully. You've got manos de piedra’

 

He laughs as she playfully swats his nose with a hydrogen peroxide soaked cotton ball. She begins gently wiping the wound with the cotton ball ‘Sorry’ Doggett looks at them half smiling

 

‘Imagine if he'd really connected’ Mulder says to her ‘Who?’ she asks, ‘Billy Miles’ she looks at him frowning ‘Billy Miles? He did this?’ Mulder nods, she picks up a towel and crosses to the freezer ‘Ask Agent Doggett. He saw him’ 

 

Doggett looks at her raising his eyebrows ‘If you ask me, the kid was whacked out on something. Whatever it was, he's feeling no pain’ Scully looks at Mulder knowing he has a noher theory ‘Ask me, the kid isn't a kid’ Doggett can’t believe what he hears ‘Oh, don't tell me he's an alien’

Scully hands Mulder a small baggie of ice and the towel. He takes the ice ignoring the towel so she tosses it on the table waiting for him to continue. He winces as he touches the cold bag to his wound ‘He is a type of alien. A human replacement. One who looks human. Look at his strength. The way he took those slugs’ Doggett shakes his head ‘I've seen plenty of guys whacked out on chemicals, keep on coming’ Mulder doesn’t wanna argue but wonders ‘Well, then, you're ignoring who Billy Miles is. You, of all people, Agent Doggett who's supposedly running the X-Files’ Doggett sighs ‘You're ignoring the fact that he bled red blood. Now, every single X-File I read, and I read them all, Mulder... what you call "aliens" bleed green, right?’

 

Mulder gives up on the ice and sets it down. He crosses to the cabinet, gets a glass and fills it with water ‘Well, Billy Miles is a whole new deal. He's an alien abductee who was returned after hideous procedures were performed on him. And who miraculously returns to so called perfect health when his body completely sheds its skin’ Mulder drinks the water as Scully sits down. She looks tired ‘What I want to know is what Billy Miles was doing at that medical office’

‘Same as when he torched Zeus Genetics and destroyed their experiments with alien biology and the doctors performing them’ she squints and looks at him questioning him ‘And what were you doing there … Mulder?’ he looks at her seriously ‘Looking for answers’ she swallows nervously ‘To what?’ he leans on the table watching her ‘One of those doctors was your doctor’ she shakes her head ‘Mulder…’

 

‘Listen, Scully, I'm sorry, but I just need to know that this baby is going to be alright’ she sighs tired of having to hear the same thing again ‘Our baby is fine, Mulder. We've had it checked over and over again’ Mulder looks at her intently. He speaks gently and honestly ‘I know, but I want to protect you, that's all I'm trying to do. Just make sure nothing happens to you’

Scully looks from Doggett to Mulder, then sighs. She feels a twinge in her back so she stands up and walks towards the bedroom. Doggett looks at Mulder a little uncomfortable ‘I think I better go’ he nods ‘Thank you Agent Doggett, keep me updated’ Doggett nods walking towards the door ‘I will’

 

John leaves the house and Mulder goes to the bedroom, Scully is sitting on the edge of the bed crying, he looks at her furious with himself and walks towards her, he kneels in front of her and puts his hands on her thighs. Her eyes are closed and she's breathing through her mouth ‘Scully look at me… Scully, honey… Scully please!’ she opens her eyes slowly and looks at him furious ‘I know you are mad, it's fair, but I don't want any surprises in the future… we need to know’ she looks at him with anger ‘I don't wanna know’ she says while standing up making him move away, she walks across the room with her hands holding her back, he stands up  following her with his eyes

 

‘I can't deal with this right now’ tears fall down her cheeks ‘I really can't’ he frowns knowing what she’s feeling ‘I will protect you no matter what’ she stops and raise her voice ‘This is not about protection. You think I don't wanna know the truth’ she looks downs and whispers ‘I fear the truth’

 

He walks towards her and hug her, she clings to his shirt sobbing on his chest. He’s feeling the same, he’s fucking afraid, but he lives for the truth, he always needs to know what’s going on, it’s his nature. He kisses her hair and caresses her back, the baby starts to jump between them, she releases a hand from his back and carries it to her belly drawing small circles where the baby is kicking. 

 

He pulls her away a little looking down at her belly ‘That must hurt’ she doesn’t say anything and walks exhausted towards the bed sitting slowly, she helps herself with one hand while holding her belly with the other, he looks at her worried and goes to sit next to her ‘I don't want you doing anything behind my back again Mulder’ she says with steady voice, he nods and holds her hand ‘I promise… Now lay down while i make you the dinner, you look exhausted honey’ she shakes her head and releases her hand from his ‘I'm not hungry’ he insists ‘But the baby is, so you're gonna eat’ she closes her eyes with desperation putting her hands on her knees ‘Goddammit, Mulder, I'm so tired of this’ 

 

He looks at her scared of her words ‘This? Having a baby this?’ she snorts in frustration ‘No, I'm tired of this situation, I just want a normal life, is that even possible? Will we have a normal life someday?’ he sighs without knowing what to say ‘Honey, this will be over soon when the baby is born’ she looks at him worried ‘What if something wrong happens?’ he frowns ‘What are you talking about?’ 

 

She looks at him in dismay but speaks decisively ‘I need you to keep looking for answers, even it frightens me, we need to know’ he looks at her frowning and caresses her back ‘I don't want last minute surprises, Mulder’ he nods firmly ‘Ok, I will’

  
  


**The Unremarkable House**

**One week later**

**3:24 pm**

 

Scully walks from the living room to the bedroom, her cheeks are red, she is wearing shorts and a t-shirt, Mulder opens the door and sees everything in complete order ‘Honey, I'm home’, ‘In the room’ she yells. He walks to the room and sees her going from one place to another cleaning all with a damp cloth ‘Scully, can you tell me what the hell are you doing?’ she looks up at him ‘I'm cleaning, this house is a mess’ he can't believe her, she knows she can't do things like this, she has been taking a good care of herself and the baby ‘Scully! You are 36 weeks pregnant, you can't do this’ she sighs ‘I needed to be distracted’ 

 

There's the reason and he totally understand her, but this isn't the way. The last week it's been mess for both, they need to be sure everything is alright, but she's putting the baby in danger right no ‘Well, you could have seen a movie’ she stops and looks at him breathing hard and putting her hands on the bottom of her back, she knows he's right, but she can't help it ‘Did you find something?’ he shakes his head but give her an answer ‘No, agent Doggett went to talk to someone, we'll have more information tomorrow’

 

She sighs and sits on the edge of the bed, he walks towards her and sits down next to her removing the cloth from her hands. She tries to protest ‘Mulder! I haven't finished yet’ he looks at her denying ‘As far as I'm concerned, you've done enough, haven't you looked yourself in the mirror?, you have a red and dirty face’

 

She looks at him and opens her mouth, then she stands up and walks towards the mirror ‘Oh for God's sake’ she tries to wipe her face and he laughs, she looks at him through the mirror frowning ‘It's not funny Mulder’

He walks towards her and puts his hands on her belly as he likes to do so 'of course it is’ she raises her eyebrow making him smirk ‘You know that you look very sexy with the clothes you have on, besides a little dust does not overshadow your beauty’ she smiles and lays her head on his shoulder ‘You always know what to say, aren't you?’ he nods and kiss her cheek ‘What can I say, I'm charming’

 

They both laugh looking at each other through the mirror, ‘I know what will make you feel better... a bath!’ she closes her eyes smiling ‘That would be wonderful’ he kisses her temple and turn her around so she can look at him directly, she squint her eyes trying to guess what he's thinking, he has an unreadable expression, but she knows he's worried and she isn't helping ‘I’m sorry Mulder’ she says in a whisper, he shakes his head and kisses her forehead 'It's okay honey, I know what you're feeling, but please don't do it again’, she nods a little blushed 'I won't’ he hugs her and then pull her away ‘Okay, get comfortable while I prepare the bath’ 

She nods smiling and walks downstairs to get something to drink and eats a cookie in hiding, she prohibited candies to herself but she has cravings sometimes. He prepares the bathtub with the essences that she loves to use, the water is cool, not too hot, not too cold. 

 

When she returns the bathtub is ready for her, he helps her take off her clothes and place her delicately inside the tub ‘Oh wow, this feels really good, the water is perfect for the heat’ he nods smiling ‘I'm sure it is’ she looks at him smirking ‘You know what would be even better?’, ‘What?’ she extends a hand to him ‘You, in here, with me’ he smirks with naughty eyes ‘I like that idea’

 

He takes off his clothes doing a short striptease that makes her laugh out loud and sits behind her in the bathtub. She leans against him feeling his warm chest and he puts his hands on her belly ‘the baby has dropped right?’ he says feeling her belly lower, she smiles just thinking that Mulder knows her completely and that she has been attentive to each of the changes in her body during pregnancy, 'yes it has' she says with a broad smile. 

 

The baby starts its usual dance inside of her and they both look at it in delight ‘That has to be a foot’ he says caressing the spot  ‘It is, the baby is already upside down’ he opens his eyes in surprise ‘Wow Scully, that means it’s ready to be born’ she nods biting her lower lip ‘I feel really proud of you, Scully’ she frowns smiling ‘Why? It's normal for any woman’ he kiss her cheek and puts his chin on her shoulder ‘That doesn't make me feel less proud, you're creating a whole life in there, if that's not a miracle, I don't know what it is’

 

She moves a little to look at him and he kiss her ‘Hummm, you taste like chocolate cookie' he says making her blush ‘Oh shoot!’ he laughs and kisses her again ‘Eat while you can, because when the baby is born you will return to salads and nonfat tofutti rice dreamsicle’ she laughs with adoration ‘You are sooo right!’

She leans on his chest again with a sigh ‘Have you thought of names for the baby?’ he asks her caressing her huge belly, she nods a little shy ‘Yeah’ he smiles ‘Me too’ she looks up with surprise ‘Really?’ he nods with a wide smile ‘Yes’ she puts her hands upon his looking to her belly ‘Ok, do you wanna share them?’ he kisses her hair ‘If it's a girl Katherine and if is a boy William’ 

 

She looks at him with wide eyes and a surprised face ‘What? What is it?’ he says ‘I thought the same ones’ he laughs shaking her head ‘Then we aren't very original, that's our second names!’ she closes her eyes and huffs a laugh ‘I know’, ‘Well at least the baby will have a name’ she laughs ‘I'm glad we agree on something’ both smile and relax closing their eyes.


	16. Escape plan

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Will their escape plan be jeopardize by the super soldiers or by the birth of their baby?

**FBI Headquarters**

**Two weeks later**

**3:52 pm**

 

Mulder walks to Skinner's office, both he and Agent Doggett are waiting for him ‘Mulder, how's Dana?’ Skinner says shaking his hand ‘She's fine. What's wrong?’ he doesn’t have time to waist, he knows something is wrong, otherwise they wouldn’t have call ‘Is she alone?’ Skinner asks making him even more nervous ‘No, she's with her mom, why?’ he asks frowning, Doggett looks at him with evident concern ‘They gave me information and I think we have to come up with an escape plan’ Mulder feels chills on the back of his neck ‘Escape from what?’ Doggett doesn’t know how to tell him ‘I'm afraid that Dana won't be able to have her baby in a hospital, it will be too dangerous’ Mulder feels short of breath and raise his voice ‘Can you explain what you're talking about?’

 

Skinner looks at Mulder with concern, Doggett tries to remain calm ‘A friend told me Billy Miles is part of a military project to create a supersoldier, that he's after Scully because she was part of the program herself’ Mulder snorts a laugh ‘This is bullshit!’ 

 

‘Six years ago, Agent Scully was taken in a military operation staged as an abduction. They put a chip in the back of her neck to monitor her. It was also used to make her pregnant with the first organic version of that same supersoldier’ Mulder's heart beats a hundred times a minute, if what Doggett says is true, she is in real danger ‘This has no sense!, do you trust this so called friend?’ John raises his eyebrows in surprise ‘I have no reason to distrust’

  
  


**The Unremarkable house**

**7:58 pm**

 

‘Scully!’ Mulder yells running upstairs ‘Mulder!’ she says a little worried leaving the room, he puts one hand on her shoulder leaning closer to her ‘Where's your mom?’ she is now completely concerned ‘She just left, what's wrong?’ he looks at her unsure of what to say next ‘I found the answers we needed and you won't like it’ she breathes heavily arching an eyebrow ‘Tell me’ she says in a hurry

 

‘We don't have time, change your clothes if you need to, I'll get the bags’ he says walking inside the room, but her voice make him stop ‘Mulder, where are we going?’ he looks at her with a worried expression ‘I don't know yet, we just need to get out of here’ 

 

She swallows with an expression of consternation, her brain runs like never before, but it's not time to ask more questions, so she does what he says and walks towards the closet to put on more comfortable clothes and a coat, he meanwhile packs some of his clothes and takes the suitcase with her and the baby’s clothes that have been ready for weeks, he takes them to the car and when he comes inside again she is ready to leave.

 

They go down the stairs together and go to the SUV, he opens the door and helps her get inside, then turns around and climbs into his seat, turns on the car and looks into the house through the rear-view mirror, closes his eyes and when he reopens them, drives the car into the darkness.

 

After a few minutes he looks at her, she has her eyes closed and caresses her belly breathing raggedly, he touches her hand delicately ‘Honey?’ she opens her eyes and turns to look at him, her lower lip trembles ‘Are you having contractions?’ he asks with a panic face, she shakes her head ‘No… Can you tell me what's wrong? Is it something to do with the baby?’ he sighs ‘No, the baby is fine. It's you who's in danger now’ she furrows her brow caressing her belly ‘From who?’ he looks to the road a little tense ‘I'm not sure. I'm not sure about anything’ she raises her voice  startled ‘I can't live like this Mulder, this has to stop’

He feels the same as she and he would like things to be different, all plans to have the baby in a clinic with the necessary care thrown overboard, of course she is more afraid than him, she is the one who will have that baby ‘I know, that's what we are trying to do here’ he gets the cell phone and dials a number

Agent Doggett answers the other side of the line ‘Doggett’ he says ‘Agent Doggett is Mulder, we just left the house, are you guys ready?’ Scully looks at him frowning ‘Yes, we are going there now too, we'll wait for you both’ Doggett says hanging the line, Mulder turns to look to his wife and see her questioning expression ‘What was that about?’ he stretches his arm to reach her hand and squeeze it ‘We aren't doing this alone’

 

**Atlanta, Georgia**

**Interstate 85**

**2:45 am**

 

Mulder parks in a service station. Scully wakes up feeling the pause in the movement that kept her sleepy ‘What time is it?’ she says hoarsely, he kisses her cheek with adoration ‘2:45 in the morning’ she moves a little in her seat, sore and tired ‘Agent Doggett is ahead, I'm going down to talk to him, do you want me to bring you something?’she puts her hands under her belly stretching her back ‘Yes, I'm hungry, but can I get down and stretch my legs?’ he nods with a sigh ‘Okay, let's go then’ 

 

He gets down and turns around quickly to help her, she complains when standing up holding her back, she has been having a strong backache for the last couple of hours so he hugs her caressing her lower back for a few seconds and kiss her forehead ‘Are you ok?’ he asks her frowning ‘Yes, just sore and tired’ 

 

At that time Doggett comes to them followed by Monica, Mulder holds Scully by her lower back and says hi, Monica comes to Scully and hugs her, something that takes her by surprise ‘Dana, look at you, that baby grow so fast’ Scully smiles uneasily, the situation is a bit awkward to her, Mulder seeing her discomfort embraces her with one arm and walks with her to the mini-supermarket nodding to their friends ‘What you wanna eat honey?’, ‘Something sweet’ that makes him smile, she said that to him before, many times ‘Yeah, the baby needs that’ They get inside and choose some things to eat there and others for the ride, John and Monica do the same

 

‘I need go to the bathroom’ Scully says pointing the service, Mulder nods ‘Let's go, I'll wait for you outside’  he walks with her and waits, she gets in as fast as she can not wanting to delay the trip, she wash her hands and then she feels a terrible contraction hitting her back and her lower abdomen, she gasps and holds her belly breathing faster supporting herself with the other hand in the sink, she has been feeling little pain since they left the house not knowing she was in labor, that scares her, it isn't a good time, she caresses her belly breathing through her mouth ‘Please baby, not yet, it isn’t a good time, mommy needs more time’ she regains her composure before going out, as soon as she comes out she sees Mulder ‘Ready?’, ‘Yes’ she says trying not to show the terror she's feeling. They walk back to the car and Mulder puts the bags in the back, she looks at him but don’t dare to speak, maybe it's better wait to feel new contractions and see how long they have, he continues driving to North Carolina, they need to be sure no one is chasing them.


	17. The baby is coming

**Charlotte, North Carolina**

**6:51 am**

 

Scully suddenly wakes up panting, Mulder looks at her nervously ‘What is it?’ she holds her belly breathing faster ‘Bad dream’ she lies ‘We are five minutes away, he says unaware of the situation, she nods and takes a deep breath trying to push the pain away, they still have time but she needs to tell him, the contractions are still 20 minutes apart and the delivery of a first-timer can take a long time, the contraction stops and she sits down in the seat to reduce the constant pain in her back ‘What were you dreaming about?’ her mind is in blank ‘Uhmm... the baby was taken from us’ he looks at her and caresses her cheek with tenderness ‘That won't happen honey!’ 

 

He parks in a hotel a little inside the highway, and they wait in the car for John and Monica to appear, after five minutes they begin to worry ‘They were just behind us, What do you think happened?’ he looks in the rear-view mirror beginning to worry ‘I don't know’ at that moment his cell phone rings, making both of them jump ‘Mulder!’, ‘Mulder, it's John, there's a vehicle parked not far from you at the entrance to the hotel, there was another but we lost the trail, we're turning around, take the car to the back of the hotel, we’ll meet you there’ he hangs up and Scully looks at him in terror ‘What did he say?’ he can see how scared she is and that worries him more ‘They're chasing us, you'll have to go with Monica while Doggett and I take care of them’ 

 

Scully feels a new contraction stronger than the previous ones and tries to stay calm ‘No Mulder, you can't do that’ he raises his voice due to nerves ‘We have no choice Scully’ she looks at him with terror ‘Mulder...’ the pain increases and she can keep talking but clenches her teeth and takes her belly with her hands, he looks at her completely terrified ‘Scully? Tell me is not a contraction’ she looks at him breathing roug ‘I've been in labor since we left the house’ she says out of breath, he passes a nervous hand over his head ‘What? Why didn't you tell me?’ she frowns feeling guilty ‘Because I thought we had time and I didn't want to worry you’ the contraction stops and she breathes again quietly

 

His mind works a thousand a minute, but nerves make him doubt, he can’t believe what they got into ‘Okay, let me think... how long do you think we have before the baby is born?’ she shakes her head ‘I don't know, my water hasn't broken yet, we have been traveling for more 12 hours, the birth can take up to 24 hours, but I can’t be sure’ at that moment she feels how her pants get wet making her gasp ‘Oh my God’ she says with a trembling voice, he becomes pale feeling that his soul is going to his feet ‘Scully?’ she swallows ‘Forget everything I said and find me another pair of pants’ she puts the a sweater under her so as not to wet the seat, he opens his eyes while a wave of terror invades him, she looks at him and sees that he is paralyzed ‘Mulder! we have to go’ he comes to his senses and backs the car to go around the hotel where Doggett indicated, he parks and runs out of the SUV to go to the trunk and find another pair of pants in Scully's suitcase, then helps her get out of the car but she feels a new contraction and leans forwards clenching her teeth and holding her belly.

 

John and Monica exchange nervous looks, John runs a hand through his hair worried, Monica goes to Mulder and tells him to go to John while she takes Scully to the bathroom. Mulder goes to where Doggett is looking back until both women enter the bathroom ‘This changes everything, How long do we have?’ asks Doggett with concern, Mulder licks his lips with a worried expression ‘She doesn't know… Shit!’ he scratches his head with despair and tries to calm down so as not to make her more nervous, but at this point everybody is.

 

Scully comes out and both women walk towards them ‘Okay, you distract those sons of bitches while I look for a comfortable place where I can give birth’ she says looking to the group, everybody nods, now she looks at Mulder ‘But if you don't arrive before your child is born, I will kill you with my own hands’ he nods with worried eyes ‘We will be ok’ she says to him in a whisper, he comes closer and puts his hands on her waist, Doggett and reyes give them space taking Scully’s bags to their car. Mulder puts his forehead to hers and closes his eyes ‘Everything will be fine, and I'll be there with you, I promise’ she nods feeling tears in her eyes ‘You better, Mulder’ he kiss her deeply feeling more nervous than ever, the idea of leaving Scully alone at this moment worries him a lot, and although he knows that Monica will be with her, it will not be the same ‘I love you’ he says looking deep into her eyes and wiping a tear from her cheek ‘you too, Mulder’

 

Both women get into the car and leave as soon as they can, Mulder and Doggett get into the SUV and go down the road to the opposite side, after a while they can see a car chasing them, there are two men inside, the plan is to divert them as much as possible and get them away from Scully and Reyes, and if is necessary, face them.

 

They drive for an hour and enter a small town, suddenly the car disappears so they get off  and wait, the car appears by the other side and they point at them with their weapons, the driver starts to retreat so they shoot at the tires and the men have no choice but to get off the car with their hands up ‘Stand still or we'll shoot you’ Mulder says ‘What do you want?’ Doggett yells at them, both men look at them ‘Don't kill us, we just follow orders, but the person you are looking for is behind the other car’ Mulder curses and hits the man with the butt of the gun furious. Doggett takes out the phone and dials Monica, there's no signal ‘ ‘Dammit, we must go back now’.


	18. A boy

**Greenville, South Carolina**

**09:20 am**

 

Scully throws her head back on the seat and breathes hard through her mouth, holds her belly with both hands and closes her eyes tightly.

During the last hour the contractions have been increasing and now are every six minutes, Monica looks at her worried, the mere fact of thinking that maybe she should receive that baby alone makes her give a chill at the base of her neck.

The contraction ceases and Scully breathes again normally ‘How long is it to get there?’ she asks to Reyes 'About fifteen minutes’ she says with a trembling voice 'You look nervous Monica’ she nods and looks to the road again with a as sigh ‘I have never received a baby in my life, this is a bit unexpected’ Scully is also nervous but she needs Monica focused ‘Given the circumstances, it's the only option we have’ she nods again a little stiff ‘How long do you think we have?’ Scully raises her eyebrows unsure about her answer ‘Well, the contractions are every six minutes, I would say one hour, two maximum’

 

Monica turns on an old road and parks in an abandoned town ‘Wow, this is it. Where are we?’ Scully says looking around through the window ‘It's where Agent Doggett was born’, ‘That's comforting, I guess’

 

At that moment another contraction hits her, Monica gets out of the car and looks around, when suddenly she sees a car in the distance, she waits for it to come a little closer until she sees him, it's Billy Miles, she goes back into the car and drives away as fast as she can. Scully opens her eyes with terror still holding her belly ‘What's wrong?’ Monica tries to remain calm ‘It's Billy Miles in the car behind us’ Scully's eyes open in horror ‘Oh God!’

 

Scully takes the cell phone and calls Mulder, there's no signal ‘Goddammit!’ she yells, Monica looks at her with concern ‘What is it?’ Scully holds herself and puts the phone aside ‘There's no signal, we should go back where we came from’ Monica frowns ‘We don't have time, Dana’ She interrupts her ‘There must be …’ she looks down to her belly and whispers ‘there must be’

  
  


Doggett drives as fast as he can, Mulder keeps trying to call but it's impossible, it's been almost two hours and he doesn't know about Scully, he's in the middle of a nervous breakdown. Suddenly the cell phone rings ‘Scully?’ she sighs relieved ‘Mulder, thank God!’ his heart jumps with joy hearing her voice again ‘Are you okay?’ he asks worried ‘Yeah, but there's a car after us, it's Billy Miles, we're walking the road back, we couldn't stay’ he swallows his nerves ‘Where are you now?’ she looks around ‘We're still in South Carolina’ 

 

He looks at the road ‘Okay, we can meet on the way’ she speaks again with a rough voice ‘Mulder, the contractions are very close together, I don't have much time’ Mulder is stunned and silent and hit the board of the car with force making John jump ‘Everything will be fine Scully, it was a promise’ she hangs up feeling a new contraction hit her

 

Billy Miles continues to chase them but he does not come too close, everything is very confusing, the man is unstoppable, he could have shocked and strangled them by now, Monica is very nervous, the contractions are so close together now that the pain doesn't cese at all, Dana is exhausted, if they don't find Doggett and Mulder soon, she will have to stop in the middle of the road and receive the baby in the car.

 

Suddenly a car passes quickly in the opposite direction and hit the car behind them, Monica sticks a small scream that scares Scully and then they hear the crush, Monica stops the car and runs outside, Scully looks back with confusion unable to get out of the car, the pain is unbearable and seems not to stop, tears begin to fall down her cheeks, the contractions are so strong and followed that the only thing she feels is an endless pain, she is no longer able to bear it and she starts to scream and push, suddenly her door opens, it is Mulder ‘Scully?’ he says unbuckling her seatbelt ‘Mulder, the baby is coming’ she says out if breath, ‘Wait, Scully, don't push, I'm going to lay you on the back’ he holds her and carries her carefully into the back seat, he puts a blanket in front of her and see the blood 'Oh God Scully, there's blood’ he says with terror, she half smiles breathing roughly 'The baby is coming Mulder, that's normal’ he takes a sit behind her so she can lean on his chest, Monica comes running and look at them with surprise ‘Monica, you must help us’ Mulder says unable to control his fear ‘Where is Doggett?’, ‘Watching that Miles doesn't move’ Scully starts to push half screaming and Monica kneels in front of her to discover that the baby's head is already visible ‘Oh my God Dana, I can see the head’ she says astonished 'I know’ Scully says panting and squeezing Mulder's hand

 

Monica looks up at Scully and speaks ‘Ok Dana, push’ Scully leans forward and push holding her legs, while Mulder holds her, when the contraction ceases she lies exhausted in Mulder's chest, he takes the chance to take out a clean sheet of the suitcase, she starts to cry and he looks at her frowning ‘I can't do it, I'm very tired’ he kisses her damped forehead knowing she must be out of strength ‘You can do it honey, you're the strongest woman I know, come on, just a little more’ she shakes her head sobbing ‘I’m scared Mulder. We are in the middle of nowhere and there can be complications’, ‘The baby is almost here Scully, there’s nothing to worry about’ 

 

Doggett arrives where they are but stops at Mulder's window ‘The ambulance is coming, Billy Miles is awake but doesn't move, what the hell does that mean?’ Mulder frowns ‘I don't know, there's no time to think about him’ 

Doggett turns his back on them staring at Billy, standing on the other side of the street with a serious expression and does not move. Another contraction hits Scully and she pushes again screaming loudly, this time the baby's head comes out completely ‘The head is out, don't push Dana’ Monica says while moving the baby a little, Mulder feels tears streaming down his face ‘Okay, one last big push’ 

 

Scully pushes with all her strength and falls exhausted in Mulder's chest again, crying begins to sprout from the baby's lungs, and both parents are smiling and crying. Monica cleans the baby with the sheet smiling ‘It's a boy’ Mulder and Scully look at each other and he pecks his lips against hers, in the distance they can hear the siren of the ambulance. Monica puts the baby on Scully's chest and she sobs and laughs at the same time, she kisses his head tenderly ‘Hey there William, welcome to the world’ she says with a trembling voice, Mulder holds both his treasure with adoration ‘he is beautiful Scully’, she nods ‘Yes he is’ he kisses her forehead again smiling ‘I love you, mommy’ she laughs between tears ‘And I love you, daddy’

 

The ambulance stops next to the car and two paramedics go to check on Scully and the baby, the placenta is expelled and they cut the umbilical cord, in the distance Billy Miles walks away leaving Doggett and Reyes with a big incognita in the face. The doctors have a stretcher and they take the mother and her son to the ambulance, Mulder climbs up next to them, not wanting to miss a second of them.


	19. William

North Carolina  
Hospital  
12:14 pm

Scully is lying on the bed while Mulder rocks William in his arms walking across the hospital room ‘Who looks so adorable with our son in his arms?’ he looks at her smiling and frowning ‘Is my Scully the one talking?’ he says walking towards the bed and taking a sit next to her, she laughs looking at him with tenderness ‘Let's say it's still something hormonal’ she laughs again shaking her head ‘Let's say we're married and we have a son and we're in love and we can say whatever we want’ he raises his eyebrows smiling widely ‘Well, this is definitely not my Scully, maybe she was abducted, but I really like this new one, so I might keep her’ she smiles and he bends over and gives her a kiss on the lips 

Scully stretches her arm and caresses the baby's head, frowning ‘Mulder, what do you think happened? What was all that with Billy Miles? Why did he just stay away and then leave?’ he looks at her asking the same question ‘I don't know Scully, maybe he's not what they expected’ she raise her eyebrows and he looks down to the baby in his arms ‘But that doesn't make him less miraculous’ She looks at him and smiles with tears in her eyes. He nods ‘Barely’ they both laugh and the baby begins to move restlessly in Mulder's arms.

He gives the baby one of his fingers to squeeze it and William looks at him with his big blue eyes, he can’t help but smiles and kiss his son on the forehead. Scully looks at them ecstatically, her two men, they look so good together, she can’t believe what happened in the last 24 hours, but that little miracle worth it. Tears begin to fall down her cheeks, feeling her life is complete.  
William whimpers a little and Mulder knows it's time to give him to his mother, he looks at Scully and when he sees her crying he caresses her cheek and puts the baby in her arms ‘Don't cry honey, it's not a dream, it's our new life’

 

The Unremarkable House  
One week later  
10:20 pm

Scully wakes up suddenly listening to the crying baby, only been asleep for an hour and is already awake again to eat, a week has been enough to realize that he is just like Mulder, loves to eat and sleep at odd hours. Mulder turns to look at them and remains enraptured watching the baby suckle from Scully's breast, for him it is a wonderful moment. He smiles at her and she yawns half sleep ‘I’m sorry honey, I wish I could feed him’ he says reclining against the headboard of the bed, she half smiles and ruffles his hair with one hand 'I know'

After finishing in a breast it seems that the baby is satisfied so she put him on her shoulder to get the gas out, after he belches she tries to stand up to rock him, but Mulder stops her and takes the baby from her arms 'I'll take care of him Scully, you rest' she looks at him, with a half-sleepy smile 'Are you sure?' he kisses her forehead and nods 'Thank you, Mulder' she says turning to her side and closing her eyes, he smiles and walks with the baby downstairs.

The night is cool and he walks around the room with him, but apparently William is not sleepy at all, so he starts telling him story 'Ok buddy, I hope this story makes you sleep, not because is boring, but because I need you to sleep' the baby moves his head a little trying to look at him but Mulder holds him up so he doesn’t go backwards. He better decide to sit on the sofa and put him on his legs so that he can look straight at him.

‘Once upon a time, there was a very sad prince, some years before he had lost his sister and that had turned him into a snarl, his parents looked for a long time for him to get married, but none of the suitors managed to steal his heart, so he closed the doors of his frozen heart so that no one could enter. After a while, nobody could stand him anymore and all his friends left him calling him "Spooky", so he dedicated himself to fight against the lies and seek the truth on his own. One day a princess came to the castle in search of the man who sought the truth, he tried to reject her because he wanted to do it alone, but she insisted on staying, so he had no choice but to accept her in his crusade’ the baby opens his mouth and suck his thumb, Mulder laughs caressing his tummy.

‘In a short time the bitter prince realized that the redhead princess was special, she managed to improve every situation making him very happy, she protected him and he learned to protect her too, they became friends and he finally felt that there was someone else like him in the world, but in an improved version. One night looking for answers, she was kidnapped by a villain and he didn’t hear from her for some time, when he finally found her, he felt that he was coming back to life, that without her he was the same man with the heart frozen. They later discovered curses that had remained after the abduction and when he felt that he was losing her again, he realized that the princess had won his heart completely’ William yawns and begins to squint, a little sleepy 'You're already sleeping, but if the story is so interesting?' Mulder says to him smiling, the baby continues to suck his finger and closes his eyes for longer periods of time, so Mulder continues the story.

‘After a while the princess decides that she wants to start a family and he wants to help her, several attempts later she discovers that a little prince will come to their lives in a short time, but the prince of the frozen heart disappears leaving her alone, she thinks that he got scared and fled, but it was not like that, when he returns and discovers that they will be a family, his heart becomes as hot as the sun, all the ice melts and he becomes the happy prince, they marry and form a family living happy forever' when he finishes the story his son is asleep, he smiles and carries him in his arms

Then he stands up and when he turns he sees Scully sitting on the stairs crying, he looks at her surprised and she walks towards him and hugs him with all her strength 'That's the best fairy tale I've heard, Mulder' he surrounds her with one arm and kisses her hair, she looks up and kisses him sweetly 'I love you my prince with the sun heart' he smiles and kisses her again ‘I love you too my princess’ they walk upstairs holding hands and go to sleep with the baby in between.

 

THE END

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is the end guys, hope you have enjoyed it, the third part will be posted soon, I'm completely rewriting it right now and I'm also thinking about adding a fourth one, but not sure yet, let me know what you think. Thank you for reading!

**Author's Note:**

> Hey guys! This is something I wrote a while ago, it's also posted on fanfiction. I'm rewriting some chapter right now and adding some tumblr requests. I really hope you read it and enjoy it, as always, all your feedback and comments are very welcome. Thanks X


End file.
